Red Ring
by Geeked
Summary: In a rule bound society one agents life is changed forever, who does it effect the most, what happens with the team and what other secrets come out as a result, more importantly what does operation Frankenstein's dangerous predecessor have to do with anything? AU/Slash/MPreg, All characters involved - On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Okay been working on this one for a little while, but it is slow going, not only because its complicated and I want to do the story just, but because I am actually finding it difficult to write, so can't promise regular updates – no one can say I haven't set myself a challenge with this one!

However I thought I'd just wet you're appetites see if you like the initial idea etc. etc. As with my other story it's an AU, so characters may not do things you expect.

 **Chapter One**

The 'big society' that's what they lived in, a world where everyone had to follow the same set of rules which controlled their personal lives, even if each country operated independently from one another in all other aspects. But one had to admit it work – well most of the time anyways.

However it wasn't the first time that their society's rules had him at a loss, after all he never really understood how everything in a person's life could be controlled by the makeup and colour of such a small device. The rules for the society where complicated, to say the least, a different set of rules for each level of society all boiling down to the colour and makeup of the ring you wore on your middle finger your left hand.

Not being someone that was particularly interested in history he'd never really bothered to find out, how this society business had come about, in fact he only ever made sure to know the absolute basics which allowed him to know what it meant for him and those around him. So now he found himself in uncharted waters as he watched his newest, brightest and youngest agent continued to dry reach into the porcelain basin in front of him.

The agent's life had quite literally been turned on its head and it was blatantly obvious he hadn't come to terms with what had happen yet, so it wasn't a surprise, that after having DiNozzo announce his new status to the whole bullpen, the kid was to be found in the head desperately trying his hardest not to lose any breakfast he'd eaten that morning.

That battle was lost the moment green eyes had met blue for the first time, via the mirror above the sink, after he had heard the door to the room open and close. Allowing McGee sometime to pull himself together Gibbs thought of what impacted these changes would have on his team starting with his own status as a master currently without either a wife or sub.

Being a master gave you certain privileges of course, but Gibbs didn't overly care about them, he'd received his master's ring from his father-in-law during his first marriage, who had given him the ring instead of his only son - much to his son's chagrin. Their marriage had been on a level playing field as neither of the parents where richer than the other, or held higher rankings within the society. Gibbs had been married twice, his first marriage ending in the death of his wife and only child.

Being bi-sexual Gibbs had taken his first sub for a while in between the marriages, and though he was satisfied with the sex he never felt his sub was respectful enough, so when Gibbs met what was to become his second wife he sold the sub, making a small profit into the bargain. The second marriage - well the ending to that was something he'd never forget.

It had started out well enough but after a couple of years the pair had grown tired of one another and the constant arguments over his job, obviously made things more difficult especially with the unpredictable hours worked by NCIS agents. Then one night Gibbs came home to find his wife in bed with another man, the man was instantly thrown out of the house and his wife had followed him out the door within a few weeks and well before the ink had even dried on the divorce papers. Of course since then there had been other subs, Gibbs appetite for sex being fulfil by each until he tired of them.

Gibbs thoughts turned to the others on the team, Ducky was also a master inheriting the ring from his father, but had never really bother with using it. Tony, Kate and Ziva where all happily married, both Tony's and Kate's marriages where on an even playing field like Gibb's first marriage had been. Tony's marriage, of nearly ten years, was a little more liberal than most, with both husband and wife playing the field, whenever the urge took, now that they had an heir and a spare, as Anthony DiNozzo senior, would joke.

Kate had been married for six years and the marriage was a happily contented one with both partners giving and receiving respect from one another, they had two children, both adopted as the couple had found out that they were unable to have children of their own.

Ziva had recently married, just prior to Tim joining the team, and Gibbs had a funny feeling he knew who wore the trousers in that household and it wasn't the man of the house. The marriage was arranged by Ziva's father, who was the more influential and powerful than the boy's parents, which meant that the guidelines for the marriage played in her favour and Ziva had requested and been granted that she and her partner would not have children until they turned thirty, citing the need to be allowed a career before giving up work to raise a family, a stipulation from her husband's parents which, much to Ziva annoyance, her father had agreed to.

Abby's marriage was definitely not a happy one, with her husband's family being more influential, giving her husband control over her and he made sure that it was well known, the fact the he was an agent, and a master, that worked for NCIS, sometimes made thing very difficult. Palmer, Duck's assistant had an arranged marriage in place, due to take place next year after his exams.

That left Tim, his youngest agent, who up until the weekend had worn a bronze ring, meaning he was under his parent's protection, well his father's as his mother had recently passed, whilst he waited for an arranged marriage to be put in place.

As Gibbs thoughts returned Tim, he realised that it was the second time in less than a week that he found himself questioning his youngest agent's relationship with his family and more importantly with his father after what had happened during their last case.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

The one thing Gibbs enjoyed most was watching his team at work, which was exactly what he was doing now as he and Captain Tiles, of the USS Abraham Lincoln, they paused in their discuss whilst observing his team give chase to a petty officer who had been identified as the guilty party in a drugs scam taking place aboard ship, much to the disgust of the captain.

On this occasion the youngsters had teamed up as boy's verses girls, normally it was the youngest two against the older agents, or as Tony put it the more experienced against the newly qualified. Tony and Tim were currently chasing their pry down the port side of the ship with Tim in the lead. Kate and Ziva however, where ready to pounce, waiting just out of view of the petty officer, ready to intercept the moment he drew level.

Tim was about to pass another petty officer who had been idly watching the chase, when the petty officer stuck his foot out, Gibbs had immediately tensed on seeing what was happening - being unable to help in anyway, sending Tim flying. Luckily Tony who was a few steps behind managed to change his stride so as not to get caught up in the chaos as Tim went sprawling to the floor.

Both Tony and Gibbs noticed the girls had managed to apprehend their suspect, taking him down hard and handcuffing him roughly after seeing what had happened to their team mate, so Tony stopped and turned round to help Tim back to his feet.

"You alright McGoo?" Tony queried as Gibbs and the captain came up alongside them

"Fine" Tim grumbled, firmly holding his right forearm with his left hand, even though it was quite obvious everything was not fine and the young agent was clearly in pain.

"That's a fine chase your guys pulled off" Captain Tiles praised

"Captain Tiles let me introduce my team to you, this is Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee" Gibbs indicating to each in turn before he turned, as the girls walked up to the group, and did the same again "and these ladies are Kate Todd and Ziva David"

"And a fine team it is Agent Gibbs…Wait did you say McGee?" The Captain queried, clearly turning his attention back towards Tim.

"Yes sir." Gibbs replied slightly puzzled by the captain's query.

"Any relation to Admiral McGee?" Captain Tiles asked Tim directly.

"My father, sir." Tim responded politely, but the other members of the team could tell by the tone in his voice and look on his face that Tim didn't appreciate the subject being raised.

"Son?" Captain Tiles stated clearly shocked by the news, as Kate decided it was time to get an uncomfortable looking Tim away from the Captain and was given the perfect excuse when she noticed the blood that was now running down Tim's arm.

"Tim you're bleeding, let's get you to Ducky."

"Kate, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Tim tried, but the whole team's attention was now on his arm and the blood that was not only running down his arm but seeping through his fingers.

"That's not nothing, Probie" Tony stated firmly, also picking up Tim's discomfort like Kate had, as he took hold of Tim's shoulders turning him round in the general direction of where they could disembark, without even a bye-your-leave from Gibbs or the Captain "Come on let's go."

Gibbs watched them descend the gang plank, Kate helping Tim to hold his arm up in an effort to stem the bleeding, whilst Tony and Ziva escorted their suspect, before he turned to the Captain and simply raised a questioning eye brow only to see surprise still etched on the man face, it was a few moments before the man pulled himself together and a few more before he explained his reaction.

"I worked with the Admiral for ten years, until just over a year ago, Agent Gibbs. Met both his son's and his daughter's, but that young man was never introduced and I can clearly recall a conversation, a few years earlier where the admiral informed me he had two sons and two daughters, which were his world, just after I informed him that my wife was expecting our first child, he even showed me a photo, there were definitely only two boys in the picture with him"

Surprised by this piece of information Gibbs turned back to look at his team, quickly noting the suspect was now in the back of the sedan, not that he cared about that, right now his main focus was on his youngest agent who was sitting in between the open doors of the back of the ME van and Ducky was clearly fussing over Tim, whilst an animated explanation seemed to be taking place, with Tony arm flying around dramatically as he informed the ME what had happened.

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

"Easy Tim" Gibbs said, he had come out of his musing to the sound of yet more reaching, whilst placing his hand on Tim's shoulder as he grabbed some paper towels with the other. "Breath nice slow breaths…that's it."

Tim shakily accepted the paper towels and whilst the younger man busied himself with washing his face, Gibbs casually slip his hand into Tim's coat pocket, from where it was laying on the counter, removing the key to his lodgings, so he could arrange to get Tim's things collected and moved to his place for safe keeping

The door to the men's room opened, turning to see who it was whilst using his current position Gibbs easily blocked any view of his youngest agent from a meddlesome intruder, only to be relieved to see it was Ducky that had entered. "Ah Jethro, Kate took the liberty of calling me, said that young Timothy may be in need of my services…..Oh my"

Gibbs had nodded and stepped to the side whilst Ducky had been explaining his presence and wasn't surprised by the older man's reaction to the site of a deathly pale Tim, holding on to the basin as if his life depended on it. "Yeah Duck, properly best if we get Tim downstairs."

"I quite agree" Ducky replied

NCIS

"Tony was that really necessary?" Ziva demanded the moment Gibbs had taken off after the youngest member of their team, who had bolted from the bullpen, his hand over his mouth as if he was about to be sick.

"What, I thought he was playing a prank and I was joking!" Tony stated, still shocked by the reaction his announcement had caused, of course the reality of the situation was now beginning to sink in.

"Not a very funny one and somehow I don't think McGee would do something like that, Tony" Kate spat out, as she waited on the phone for the person she was calling to answer. "Hey Ducky, need you to come up stairs, Tim's in need of your services in the men's room."

"I agree with Kate, somehow I do not think McGee would be seeing the funny side of your joking, Tony." Ziva stated angrily at Tony, showing the man she was in agreement with Kate.

"Yeah you're properly right." Tony agreed

"No properly about it Tony" Kate growled, she had finished her call and moved round to stand next to Ziva in front of Tony. "You just humiliated him in front everyone. Do you realise how much courage it must have taken for him to even show up here this morning?"

"You could have been more supportive, let Tim tell Gibbs and the Director himself, rather than demean him before he got the chance." Ziva stated forcefully

"Look I didn't think alright, he was late and….." Tony voice trailed off

"And you just had to tease him about that" Kate interjected

"I josh him all the time" Tony countered weakly "look I realise now I should have stopped when he told me to drop it, but…"

"But you couldn't help yourself" Ziva stated as she stepped in "you just kept on going"

"Well yeah and then I saw the ring when he ran his hand through his hair and it just came out" Tony replied miserably

"Well you just better hope that Gibbs can sort this out Tony because if he can't we've just lost a member of this team." Kate informed


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I think it's fair to say you guy's seem to like this one, so I thought I'd post the next chapter for you, still working on chapter four and reviewing chapter three at the moment, so will see how things progress. Just remember this is an AU story.

 **Chapter Two**

Leon Vance wasn't liking what he was hearing, Abby Sciuto's husband, Agent Jake Sciuto, was in his office demanding that he deal with the insubordination of an offered sub, one that had come into the building fully clothed no less. It wasn't the non-compliance of the offered sub that had Vance reeling though, it was who the offered sub was and the fact that he had had no notification of the matter, prior to Agent Sciuto storming into his office.

"I know you're a softy Vance, but this is…"

"Now wait a god damn minute Sciuto!" Vance interjected angrily "I think you should remember exactly who you're talking to here, I won't tolerate disobedience or defamation from anyone and that includes you."

"I apologise Director…."

"Good, now as for the other matter, I will deal with it." Jake Sciuto went to cut in but Vance held his hand up indicating he wasn't finished "Once I have all the facts."

"He should be publicly flogged, it's not right for a sub, of any ranking, to wear that much clothing" Jake insisted.

Vance knew Jake was talking about the laws regarding the fact that subs weren't allowed to wear any form of clothing above the waistline, with the exception of his or her collar and a string vest if their master so allowed.

"McGee will be reminded of the law, but his father is responsible for any punished required, at least until he has a master or becomes a protected sub. Now get out of my office." Vance growled the last part making sure Sciuto knew his presence in Leon's office would not be tolerated a moment longer.

NCIS

Between them Gibbs and Ducky had managed to get McGee downstairs and onto the sofa Ducky had in his office, just off the main autopsy room. Ducky had spent a few minutes fussing before giving Tim a mild sedative. Not a word had been said between the pair during that time, instead they had just pointed or indicated with a nod or raised eyebrow behind or over Tim's dropped head.

Once the sedative took effect the two older men help Tim lay down, but not before they had carefully removed his jacket and shirt, an act in itself brought back memories of finding out how thin the young man was shortly after he had first joined the team. Once their task was complete both men knew it was time to talk, moving off to one corner of the room so as not to be over heard.

"Jethro, Timothy seems to be in a state of deep shock and looks like he hasn't had a decent night's sleep or meal in days, which won't help him gain the weight I have previously discussed with him, what an earth has happened?"

"McGee's been red ringed Duck." Gibbs answered carefully watching Ducky's reaction.

The look of shock that passed over the older man's features and the fact that it took him a few attempts to verbalise his next question told Gibbs that Ducky had like himself not known what had occurred over the weekend. "When did all this take place Jethro?"

"My guess would be Friday." Gibbs replied.

"Friday?" Ducky questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's when he came to me..."

 _ *****Flashback*****_

Gibbs watched as nervously Tim approached his desk early Friday morning to make his request, seeing the young man reflection in the screen behind he noticed Tim crossing his fingers on his right hand which was currently positioned behind his back.

"Err boss, I was wondering, err that is I was hoping…"

"Spit it out McGee." Gibbs instructed.

"Err, well I need to leave early boss." Tim replied.

"Hot date, Probie?" Tony's amused voice drifted into the conversation

"What? ... No." Tim flustered, whilst Gibbs shot Tony a glare to shut him up before turning his attention back to McGee, noting that both Ziva and Kate where now taking an interest in the conversation.

"Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well Boss I need to go to Norfolk." Tim informed.

"Why?" Gibbs asked in a tone that told Tim was going to have to give him more information than he had currently supplied.

"Because I've been summoned Boss." Tim explained.

"By your father" Gibbs stated, it wasn't a question, as he made the connection, only the more dominant parent of a bronze ring wearer could summon that child.

"Yes Sir." Tim replied, then flinched and quickly corrected himself "I mean Boss."

"Been a naughty boy, huh, Tim." Tony teased jokingly.

"No!" Tim retorted.

"What time?" Gibbs drag his young agent's attention back to him.

"I have to be there for sixteen fifty five." Tim responded.

"Wow that's specific." Kate stated stunned.

"That's the Admiral." Tim replied dryly as Gibbs noted the lack of the word dad and not for the first time when it came to his youngest agent talking about his father.

"Fine as long as we don't catch a case, you can leave at one. That gives you enough time for a pit stop if necessary." Gibbs informed although he was really allowing his young agent some extra time in case of delays or if he needed to refuel along the way.

"Your car going to manage that trip?" Tony quizzed seriously, it was a running joke in the office about how old Tim's car was.

"It will be fine Tony." Tim replied even though the uncertainty could be heard in his voice, as he turned to make his way back to his desk.

Gibbs shook his head telling the others to drop it, knowing full well that the four hundred mile round trip could well be the last journey the car made as it really was ready for the scrap yard.

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

"I see, well it's no wonder he is in such a state, Tim's obviously running on autopilot, properly been trying to come to terms with this by himself, alone, for the entire weekend" Ducky deuced.

"It would seem so." Gibbs replied as he watched Tim stir for a moment before settling back down. "Can you keep an eye on him for a while Duck?"

"Of course Jethro, may I ask were you will be?"

"Got some business to take care of, I be back in a few hours."

"Very well, I have plenty of paper work to catch up with and though the sedative I gave him is mild, it will keep him sleeping for several hours."

NCIS

Admiral Clyde McGee sat in his home office checking through his emails, happy to see that there were potential buyers for the boy, already putting in requests for a copy of the sale contract he had drawn up in the previous couple of weeks. Clyde sighed as not for the first time he thought of the old fashioned ways some masters still clung to when it came to doing this and if the boy was claimed by one of those during the week's selling grace, then Clyde knew he wouldn't get a penny, it was a gamble but one he was more than willing to take especially with the one regulation he'd made sure the newly red ringed sub knew had to happen if no one took ownership of him by the end of the week.

Whilst his wife had been a live he had tolerated the boy for her sake more than anything, but that was all he had done, even though his name was on the birth certificate, he always knew the boy wasn't his, how could he be, he had been deployed for the whole time his wife had been pregnant. As the master of the house Admiral McGee laid down the law of how the boy would be treated whilst living under his roof, even though she had argued against it, because his family was wealthier than his wife's had been, his decision was final.

The main decision was that Timothy, the name which the Admiral McGee had never acknowledge always only ever referring to him as the boy, would be the lowest ranked member of their family unit, a servant to do all the household chores, not that that was ever verbally confirmed and that he would never formally acknowledge the boy as his.

Sighing he went back and review the contract, if he got an actual sale, it was designed to enable him to re-coup any money that he had had to spend on the boy whilst he was under his roof, even if that had only been for a few years, with a little profit as an added bonus, so the amount he was asking for was fair a price considering the boy would be a virginal sub. It wouldn't be the first time he had made money out of the boy, which was why he had only been in the family home from the age of six to fifteen, the first time had been when the boy hadn't been more than a few weeks old, whilst he had been a Lieutenant.

Clyde McGee's mind wondered back to a fancy dinner, held a week later, for the return of the fleet after a seven month tour of duty, high brass members of the Navy were in full attendance as the dinner had been arrange by none other than the Secretary of the Navy himself.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

"I here congratulations are in order Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Clyde McGee turned around to find himself face to face with Earl Donovan, the current Secretary of the Navy, a man Clyde had known most of his life because of his father, politely he shook the man's offered hand. "Mr Secretary, I'm not sure as to what you are referring to sir."

"The recommendation of promotion of course." Earl Donovan replied "Your father if he was alive today would be so proud.

"Well in that case, thank you sir" Clyde replied

"Now I have an interesting assignment that I would like you to do for me if you would, actually I'm asking a few of our Lieutenant's to do this." Earl Donovan informed cryptically.

"And what might that be sir?" Clyde questioned

"Need you to keep your ear to the ground while you on back at base, let me know if there are any young children year or less in age, the younger the better - you know the type I mean, that could be entered into a new program we're setting up for research purposes."

Clyde did know the type, unwanted children of a red ring female sub would be prefect for whatever type of research this new program was developing. "I believe I do sir, may I enquire as to what type of research?"

"Medical is all you need to know right now. Of course there will be a reward in it for those who actually get a child into the program." Earl Donovan lean in closer so as not to be over heard by others around them "Let's just say that your recommended promotion to Lieutenant Commander would not only be approved but would be bumped up to Commander."

Clyde nodded his head in understanding before he carefully answered the man "I think I now of a child that could be entered in to the program straight away Mr Secretary."

"I knew I could count on you Lieutenant"

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

Clyde McGee was pulled out of his musings when his desk clock chimed indicating that it was time for him to leave for the office.

NCIS

"Leon" Gibbs greeted guardedly as the lift doors opened to reveal the head of the agency, just as he came out of autopsy.

"Gibbs" Leon returned the greeting, before indicating that they should have their conversation in private in the lift, whilst informing the man why he had come looking for him. "I've just had Sciuto in my office complaining about an insubordinate sub."

"Abby?" Gibb questioned surprised as he stepped into the lift, as far as he knew Abby had been nowhere near the bullpen when all hell had broken loose, the fact her maternity leave, for her third child in as many years, was due to start this coming Friday, would have been even more reason for her to be in her lab.

"Jake." Vance informed coldly as he immediately flipped the switch to stop the lift the moment it started moving.

"Huh, should have known." Gibbs replied, Abby's husband Jake Sciuto was an interfering no good jackass in Gibbs book.

"Agreed." Leon paused. "A little warning would have been nice."

"Was kinda busy, McGee's my priority right now, Leon."

"Understood, however he need's reminding of the law's for red rings."

"For crying out loud! Leon, from what we can tell he's had less the seventy two hours to wrap his head around this!" Gibbs practically shouted, angry at the suggestion the Tim had deliberately broken the law.

"You're right." Leon put his hand up to stop Gibbs ranting any further, before indicating that he knew what kind of care was more than likely being given to the newly red ringed sub. "I take it he is being looked after by Dr Mallard right now."

"Yeah, Ducky's watching over him whilst he catches up on some paperwork. We got no case at the moment and I have some business to attend to." Gibbs informed cryptically

"Very good, seems like the two of you have everything under control so I'll leave you to it, if you need any help let me know, your team can go over cold cases for the rest of the day."

"Actually I've got something else I need them to do." Gibb informed, when he received a questioning look from Vance, he took time to remind the man of one of the few things he knew regarding subs of status "He not allowed to own anything Leon and the moment the landlord hears the news he'll have no place to live."

"Crap" Leon conceded as the reality of what was happening finally started to sink in "You taking him to your house?"

"Damn right." Gibbs answered

"You going to buy or claim him?" Leon queried

"I'm going to do what I have to do to protect him." Gibbs acknowledged

"Either way you'll have to treat him like any other sub, Gibbs." Leon warned. "Somehow I think that's what McGee going to struggle with the most."

"Yeah I know." Gibbs conceded sadly.

"As long as you do, very well I'll leave you to it" Leon stated before turning around and flipping the switch re-activating the lift.

NCIS

Arriving back in the bullpen Gibbs purposely ignored the whispers and eyes that followed him from round the floor, strolling towards his desk to find what he was looking for, only to be brought up short by DiNozzo.

"Erm Boss?" Tony questioned getting up nervously from where he had been sat at his desk, before placing himself in front of the older man, both Kate and Ziva glared at him from their respective desks.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs acknowledged with a growl, letting the younger man know he wasn't very happy with him right now.

"Look, boss I know I screwed up." Tony offered, even though he knew the man hated apologises

"Ya think!" Gibbs retorted, getting into Tony's personal space.

Kate had recognised the problem that was about to happen, so had quickly made her way round her desk, pushing herself between the two men she had worked with for many years "Guys this isn't helping"

Gibbs just glared at Kate for a moment before storming over to his desk, the younger three members all watched as the team leader rummage through one of the draws of his desk, before Ziva asked the question that was on all of their lips. "Anything we can do to help?"

Gibbs smirked as he found what he had been looking for. "Yeah actually, DiNozzo go to McGee's pack up his stuff and get it to my place, take Dorneget with you if you want."

"But…"

"No but's DiNozzo, just do it!" Gibbs barked as he threw the key to Tim's lodgings at his senior field agent before dismissing him from his mind as he turned to the two females of the group. "Kate, Ziva I want you to find out everything you can about the McGee family and I mean everything."

With that Gibbs strolled out of the bullpen, concentrating on what he was doing with his phone, trusting that his agents would do what they were told without question, especially DiNozzo as the senior agent knew he was already in the metaphorical dog house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey Tony why are we packing up McGee's stuff?" Dorneget questioned as he pulled some of Tim's cloths from this single door wardrobe to pack into a bag he had found in the built in closet.

"Because we've been order to!" Tony snapped, picking up a box he had filed with the few books that were in the room, Dorneget had been only a handful of people that hadn't witness the event of Tony's reaction to see the red ring on Tim's finger that morning and the older agent was in no mood to enlighten the younger man.

They had arrived a few minutes ago and Tony had been shocked at what they found, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he had no idea that Tim lived in a single rented room not after the discussion they had had in the bullpen shortly after the kid had joined the team, though looking back Tony realised Tim hadn't actually told them anything they had just assumed.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

"So Tim how's the apartment search coming?" Kate casually asked, it was late in the evening they had finally finished their reports and were waiting for Gibbs to dismiss them for the night.

"Good thanks." Tim replied

"Bet you can't wait to get out of the digs here on base, those single rooms are so pokey" Tony stated with a shudder.

"Oh come on Tony their not that bad" Tim responded, not letting on that the room was a palace compared with some of the places he had been looking at.

"How long have you left before you need to move out Tim?" Ziva questioned, agents staying in the Navy digs was always for a limited time.

"Couple of weeks, but I think I found something, going to look at it tonight." Tim informed sounding hopeful.

"Well go on get out of here." Gibbs stated as he walked back into the bullpen

None of them needed telling twice and Tony wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder as the four of them made their way to the elevator. "You know I remember my first bachelor's pad…"

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

"Tony!" Dorneget's shout brought Tony out of his musings

"What?" Tony grouched back.

"You actually going to help or you just going to stand there all day?" Dorneget questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get your knickers in a twist" Tony grumbled as he went back to packing up the little of Tim's things that were in the room. The landlady had informed them that all the furniture was included in the rent, when Dorneget had questioned how they were supposed to get it down four flights of narrowing stairs, so all Tim actually owned was his cloths, a hand full of books and his computer bits and bobs, and a few other knick-knacks.

NCIS

Gibbs watched as a man walked along the parks pathway, towards the bench he currently occupied, noticing the definite pride in the uniform the younger man had.

"Captain Michael McGee? Gibbs questioned as the man approached

"Agent Gibbs" Michael greeted as the shook hands "Please call me Mike"

"Jethro, thank you for meeting me."

"My pleasure, what can I do for NCIS today?"

"Actually it's more what you can do for your brother." Gibbs informed

"Tim?" Mike became immediately concerned "Is he alright? Has something happened?"

Gibbs was glad to see Mike's concern for his brother, as he indicated to the younger man to sit down. "Tim's fine, well as fine as he can be given the circumstances."

"Sir?" Mike questioned as he sat down on the bench next to the older man.

"Before I tell you I want you to tell me about your family, some background, you know growing up."

"Okay" Mike said hesitantly. "Sure, where do you want to start?"

"How old were you, your brother and sisters, when Tim was born?"

"Oh, that far, okay let see I was nine, no, I had just turned ten, so Kristen would have been coming up to eight, Ian would have been five and Sarah around two and a half."

"And your relationship with Tim?"

"As kids, not good, I was ten years old, really didn't have time for him if I'm honest. Err let me explain something here…As kids we all got treated the same, except Tim, really didn't think much about it though, I mean he was so sick, Tim spent most of his time in hospital than at home."

"Oh?" Gibbs questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah something to do with his abdomen, not sure what though, seemed to get better after he was six, came home about six months before I shipped out to the Navy Academy"

"I see and as adults?"

"Well not brilliant, we were both busy with work and the like, but the last few years it's been better, especially since I'm now office based at the Pentagon….." Mikes voice trailed off "Why do you want to know all this Agent Gibbs?"

"Just trying to get to the reason why your father would red ring your brother" Gibbs

"He what!" Mike exclaimed "My god why the hell would he do something like that?" the young man paused visibly thinking as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Gibbs informed

NCIS

"Why?" Ziva questioned as she got up from her desk and started pacing

"What?" Kate looked up from the file she was in the process of reading

"Why would a person of Admiral McGee stature do this to his own child?" Ziva quizzed

Kate set down the file on her desk "It certainly doesn't make sense, I'll give you that. Red rings are usually children of slaves or orphans who have no sponsors and have been brought up in the full knowledge of what's going to happen, it makes them more accepting."

"But McGee wasn't brought up like that." Ziva argued

"No, from what I can read of his file, Tim had a standard up bringing with the exception of a lot of time in hospital."

"Hospital, for what?" Ziva questioned.

"Don't know that part of the file is sealed. All other information of Tim is pretty standard with the exception of his education. There's a comment from when he changed schools, aged seven, that his education already exceeded all expectations, he was nearly three years ahead of all the other kids in his class."

"Well we know he's intelligent I mean look at his qualifications."

"Did you know Tim worked night shifts at the university library to help pay for the things he needed complete his degree."

"What about his allowance?" Ziva questioned. "We all get that from the dominated member of our parent's marriage."

"Well I do know that Admiral McGee was the dominant one in the marriage, however McGee mother passed away six months ago so it's no longer a relevant point. Unfortunately I haven't been able to access the financial information yet." Kate informed.

"Well maybe I'll have better luck." Ziva stated as she went back to her desk and starting typing furiously

"Didn't think you knew how to do that." Kate indicated

"Gibbs told McGee to train me up, he doesn't want Tim chained to the desk." Ziva replied not really thinking about what she was saying

"Guess that's by the by now" Kate retorted

"Oh god, you're so right!" Ziva exclaimed horrified as her previous comment sunk in.

NCIS

Mike was suddenly on his feet. "Damn I should have seen this one coming."

"Why and why did your relationship get better?"

"Oh well, wow this is going to be embarrassing" Mike started and Gibbs could see the memory being recalled so he waited patiently letting the younger man take his time. "Okay you have to understand that I went into the Navy as expected at seventeen, so I was rarely home. Dad set up my arrange marriage when I was 23 so I got married at 25, by then Tim was sixteen and already in university, six months into his first year, he was always really brainy."

"Dad informed me that due to exam's Tim wouldn't be coming to the wedding, it didn't bother me at the time, but well Kristen got married six months later and he didn't show for that which really didn't sit well with me. Look I'm not proud of this but I hunted him down at his dorm room and let's just say I got the surprise of my life." Mike stopped starring off over the green towards the fountain.

"Go on" Gibbs prompted.

"Okay well I guess its best I explain something else first. As kid we all got a good allowance, still do actually, at least I thought we all did, so I really wasn't expecting what I found."

"I arrived and asked for directions to his room from a couple of students just outside the dorms and they told me where to find it, they were laughing as I walked off and I heard one of them tell the other that there wasn't anything in the room worth taking. I remember thinking what an odd statement that was to make, but continued on to Tim's room."

"When I got there I went to knock but the door opened at my first touch, Tim wasn't even there, it took me a moment to realise there wasn't just no lock on the door but the door didn't even latch." Mike shock his head before continuing. "The room itself was tidy enough, it was small and dingy with mould growing up the walls, the curtain if you could call it that was falling down and the window was ill fitting and cracked, there was no heating and the so called bathroom was a joke, no bath or shower, just a tiny sink and toilet in what looked like a what should have been a cleaning closet."

"I couldn't get my head round why Tim was living in such a place, I mean I thought we all got a $2000 monthly allowance. Looked in a small cupboard that was behind the door and found a couple of small tins of food and some dried boxed food. There was a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans all that looked like they'd seen better days and that was it, nothing else bar the mattress on the floor. I mean no books, no computer, nothing."

"I don't know how long I stood there just staring in shock, but I heard a noise behind me so I turned to find myself face to face with someone I didn't even recognise as my own brother. Honestly I've never seen someone so frail and yet still standing. I learnt a lot that day Agent Gibbs but the main thing I learnt was just how different the Admiral treated Tim."

"Tell me"

"When I left to go to the academy my allowance was doubled to $4,000, I thought Tim's allowance would have been the same. The allowance Tim was given he was made to earn, he got $400 dollars a month and he had to do all the house work, instead of doubling the allowance when Tim went to university the Admiral halved it, so all Tim had left after paying out the rent for his room and other fees was $15 a week for food."

"$15, Tim lived on $15?" Gibbs stated stunned.

"Yeah, once I found that out I took him out for a proper meal and we talked, found out so much I felt sick. Tim told me never got any invites to either wedding and that if he couldn't save up the money over the summer break, he'd be kicked out of the dorms as the rent was going up."

"What happened?" Gibbs questioned

"I blew a gasket at the old man, haven't spoken to him since." Mike replied with a smirk

"Bet you still get your allowance." Gibbs retorted knowingly

"Well yeah, but I use it to try and help Tim out, but god that kid's stubborn, won't let me help, so I've started playing him at his own game, discreetly dropping by when I was stateside. Always made sure he was in class or working in the night shift in the library – that's how he paid for the computer access he needed – I'd put an extra couple of tins in the cupboard, occasionally putting in an old shirt or jeans of mine at the bottom of his pile, that sort of thing."

"Got Penny involved, she our grandmother on our mothers side, not that she can do a lot from Australia, but between us we managed to get him a better room for the beginning the new semester, one which at least had proper facilities and heating, not that Tim knew we were paying the difference on his behalf."

"Since Tim finished university and more importantly moved here I have tried to convince Tim to live with me and my family, but he likes his independence plus have I mentioned how stubborn he is?" Mike huffed "So we get together whenever we can."

"What about your brother and sisters?" Gibbs enquires

"Before I answer that Agent Gibbs I need to know your intentions towards my brother."

NCIS

Tim woke up groggy and confused as to where he was, moving slowly he took a moment to look around and realised he was on the sofa in Ducky's office and wondered briefly how he had gotten there, before he remember the events that had taken place upon his arrival at work that morning. Raising himself up he shivered and realised he was no longer wearing any clothes on the upper half of his body, the lack of clothing an immediate reminder of his new position within society, the very thought of which immediately made him feel sick.

Still not thinking clearly Tim looked around only to find himself alone in the room, a glance at the clock on the wall told him it was nearing eleven and he'd missed the better half of a mornings work, hastily he got up, swaying slightly but managing to stay upright, before he stumbled his way out of the office using exit that took him directly into the hallway rather than using the other door that lead into the main autopsy room, seeing a dead body whilst still feeling nauseas was the last thing he needed right now.

When the elevator started moving Tim found himself leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes whilst he concentrate on his breathing. Soon there was a soft ding, but Tim instinctively knew that the elevator hadn't made it to Bullpen level yet, as the ride had been too short, one set of footstep entered the elevator and the doors softly whooshed to a close and the ride up continued.

A fraction of a second had passed when Tim realised, even with his eyes closed, someone was standing way to close to him, the next moment Tim was fighting to breath as blow to his abdomen had him doubling over in pain as at what seem like the instant the elevator jerked and stopped moving.


	4. Chapter 4

To Guest, if you don't like my story by all means don't read it. You will notice I haven't let you review be displayed my reasoning behind that is I haven't done what you have accused me of doing – no character bashing has taken place. This story is AU, as stated in the forward, so some individualities of the characters will be different.

To everyone else, my apologies - had no internet for a while….

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter 4**

Arriving at Gibbs house, Tony and Dorneget let themselves in and stacked the few boxes they had packed at Tim's in front of the closet along with the small suitcase and duffel bag that contain his clothes.

"Tony what is going on?" Dorneget questioned for the umpteenth time, the last several attempts to get any information out of Tony had been met with a glare and complete silence.

Sighing Tony realised he wasn't being fair on the other man, as none of this was his fault, none of it was any of their fault really and that was what Tony was finding so hard to get his head round "I'm sorry Dorneget, but it's not my place to tell you mate."

Ned nodded his understanding and acceptance of Tony's explanation or lack of "Okay well we're done here so I guess we'd better head back."

"Yeah" Tony agreed though with a lot less enthusiasm, he knew he was in trouble with Gibbs, but his main worry was for Tim and how his Probie was going to cope, having realised that if this morning's reaction was anything to go by then Tim had to be putrefied by the very thought of the changes he was facing.

NCIS

"Well thank you very much for your help" Ducky replied as he brought his phone call to his counterpart at the FBI to an end "Your insight has been most enlightening …of course …..yes, well that would be nice …..another time perhaps? ….absolutely …yes …thankyou …..Goodbye Doctor Blake."

Ducky shock his head as he firmly replaced the receiver into its cradle, muttering to himself as he did so "Some people just don't know when to shut up."

"Sorry, what was that Doctor?" Jimmy asked from where he was working cleaning up their equipment

"Nothing, Mr Palmer, nothing, now I must get back to finishing this report" Ducky indicated towards his office

"Of course Doctor." Jimmy replied with a sad smile, he wasn't in the know of what was actually going on or the reason behind it, but he had been in the medical examiner's office earlier when he and Gibbs had arrived with a very distressed Timothy McGee and helped of the older men as asked, as they settled the other young man onto the couch.

"Oh my dear lord" Ducky exclaimed as he opened the door

"Doctor?" Jimmy queried

"Oh good heavens, Mr Palmer you're assistance please!" Ducky stated with urgency

"Of course Doctor what do you need me to do?" Jimmy questioned as he hurried over to the older man.

"What I need you to do is help me find Timothy, the lad appears to have wandered off!"

NCIS

Gibbs slowly walked back to headquarters, his mind going over every detail of what he had learnt and what had been accomplished during the meeting. It had taken some work, but thankfully it turned out, that whilst not at the same level as his brother, Mike McGee computer skills were more than enough to help, even if they had lied to his father regarding the purchasers skills for not using an auction site themselves, as between them - he and Gibbs - had managed to negotiate over the web, a sale price for Tim rather than waiting for the auction sale to end, so that Gibbs got custody of his agent.

As he got closer to NCIS he remembered a retired marine buddy of his ran a jewellery shop on the corner of Fifth Street, which just happened to sell equipment for masters on the side. Again with help from his brother Gibbs had managed to negotiate a good price for ownership of Tim which meant he had plenty of money still available to him and having remembered about the shop he was determined to ensure that he got the only the best for his new sub. Changing his angle he quicken his pace as he head there, not wanting to delay his return too long but knowing the stop was necessary.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as I live and breathe" Samuel Carter greeted the moment Gibbs stepped into the small shop

"Sam" Gibbs greeted warmly, extending his hand for a handshake only to be pulled into a bear hug

"Man it's good to see you again Gunny" Samuel enthused as he looked the man over questioningly "You getting married again?"

"Nope, but I need a ring." Gibbs knew Sam would get the hint immediately and he did.

"Huh, getting yourself another sub then" Samuel acknowledged

"Got actually, though it's a little more complicated than normal, can I get a look at the red rings and collars, your nicer ones?" Any decent master was aware that the better quality stuff was never out on display.

"Like I'd ever say no to you Gunny, come on back, the complication sounds intriguing, must be a pretty special red ring if you're willing to pay out for the good stuff." Samuel gestured as he turned and made his way through the opening behind the counter, knowing full well that Gibbs would follow him.

NCIS

Tim's vision blurred as he smash face first into the wall of the elevator, turning and blinking fast to clear his vision he was just in time to duck out the way of yet another flying fist aiming directly for his face, now he was in a position where he could start to fight back so he took a swing at his assailant just barely missing as the other man dodged out of harms way.

Trouble was in such a small space there was no place to go and his assailant didn't miss him a second time, landing yet another punch to Tim abdomen leaving him briefly winded, using being double over to his advantage Tim ram the other man backwards into wall behind him, the force of impact and re-bounding shove found both men falling on to the floor. The fight turned scrappy for several minutes but his assailant suddenly managed to get the upper hand and pinned Tim to the floor, not one to give in Tim kneed the man in the groin, causing him to recoil in agony.

"You red ring bastard, you're going to pay for that!" The man screamed as he kicked out, his foot smashing into the side of Tim's face right between his ear and eye, as started to scramble back to his fee, causing Tim to momentarily loose concentration as he reeled in pain, losing his balance and hitting his the back of his head had Tim seeing stars, giving his attacker the advantage he needed.

Tim felt his arm being restrained behind his back, having been shoved face first down onto the floor, recognising the clicking of handcuff's being put into use, before he was forcefully hauled to his feet. His head was pulled back hard, causing Tim to gasp in pain as his feet were kicked out from under him leaving him no place to go but down onto his knees.

"Do you really think I would let your insubordination go unpunished? You're a pathetic excuse for a red ring so don't even think of deny me!" Jake Sciuto growled holding Tim's head firmly by his hair, as he started to undo the zip on his trousers. Realising what Jake Sciuto was going to try and do, Tim clamped his mouth firmly shut.

NCIS

Arriving back at headquarters Gibbs received a text, from the website, officially confirming that Admiral McGee had received payment for the red ring slave he had sold him and that the red ring was now officially his.

Tony had just passed through the buildings security when he noticed Gibbs walking in through the main door, looking at something on his phone, which caused the older man to smirk, taking this as a good sign of the man's mood, Tony immediately started to try and get back into Gibbs's good books.

"I'll hold the elevator for you, boss" Tony offered only it didn't responded to his request "Huh, looks like the damn thing has actually broken down for once."

"That supposed to mean something DiNozzo" Gibbs growled as he got into the younger man's personal space having made his way through security

"Err, no of course not boss" DiNozzo back tracked. "Guess we'll just have to take the stairs."

"Ya think!" Gibbs retorted as he head for the door, only to have the two-way door swing out towards him and a very harassed looking Ducky walk through.

"Oh Jethro, thank heavens you're back." The medical examiner exclaimed upon seeing him, both he looked around as if looking for something or someone "Oh damn, he's not here either."

"Duck?" Gibbs questioned, indicating that they were about to head on upstairs.

"Timothy appears to have wandered off." Ducky informed as he joined them climbing at a quick pace.

"Wandered off were?" DiNozzo replied without fully thinking, only to receive a slap to the back of the head "Ouch, boss!"

"If Ducky knew that he wouldn't be looking for him know would he?" Gibb stated before turning his attention back to the medical examiner, as they reached the midway point "Thought you were going to keep an eye on him Duck?"

Ducky took the lead up the last level "Yes, well I was Jethro and Timothy appeared to be sleeping quite soundly, but I needed to make a call so I stepped out for a moment" before opening the door at the top of the stair well. "When I got back Timothy was no longer there."

"How long ago was that?" Gibb questioned, as the trio stepped through the door way

"It's been a good fifteen/twenty minutes Jethro am afraid" Ducky voice as filled with honest regret

The group came to a stop as they saw Vance coming down the stairs from the balcony area outside of MTAC, into the bullpen area, upon seeing them the Director of the agency came to a stop just in front of the elevator door well, were Gibbs had also come to a standstill, as there had been a loud thudding sound followed by a scream and muffled shouting, coming from inside the dormant elevator "So if you're not using your office then who is Gibbs?"

NCIS

Clyde McGee shut down the web portal of the selling sight for slaves feeling pretty pleased with himself. He had been surprised at first to see his eldest son was taking an interest in the sale of his so called younger brother, but then the younger man had explained that he was helping out an older colleague who didn't have the authority of using the auction site on his own works computer and didn't want to wait until he got home from work to make the purchase.

The Admiral had been intrigued at first but quickly lost interest when the negotiations had gotten serious and he didn't really care to whom the boy was sold to as long as the buyer promised that he would be put to very good use. Sitting back he wondered if the man knew what he was letting himself in for and laughed at the stupidity of that thought, of course he didn't, no one outside a very select group of people knew the reasons behind the boys constant hospitalisation when he was young.

The question was how long it would be until they found out if the experiment had worked, of course if it was successful then Clyde McGee would be on the receiving end a lot of money, which was why he allowed the price he sold the boy for to be negotiated down slightly, that and the promise of the funds being transferred immediately to his bank account usually these things took days, but moments after the sale transaction took place an email arrived confirming the receipt of the money.

Of course he had agreed to put the sales contract in the post, as official papers they always went through the mail in hard copy format of course that didn't mean that he couldn't tweak the document if necessary. Once he had received the details of who had actually purchased the boy, Clyde McGee was livid with the deception that had taken place. Opening up the legal document he insert another couple of passages in to the contract of sale ensuring that the promise he had received, in regards to the boys usage, would have to be carried out.

NCIS

"Good question" Gibbs stated as he tilted his head silently asking Leon a question of his own, the man nodded his agreement then reached up high on the side wall of the elevator and hit a well-hidden override button that only he and Gibbs knew existed. Confusion passed over Tony's features but he said nothing as Kate and Ziva joined the group, both intrigued as to what was going on.

"Gibbs?" Ziva questioned as the elevator dinged to announce its arrival, the whole group was momentarily stunned by what they saw when the doors opened. Gibbs was the first to recover, dropping the bag he was carrying whilst yelling as he let his other fist fly.

"Get your hands off of what's mine!"

NCIS

The elevator shuddered and started moving again but neither occupant seemed to notice, each so focus on their individual resolve. Jake Sciuto now had one of his hands gripping Tim's jaw hard in an effort to get him to open his mouth, whilst his shaft dangle freely from his open trousers, down the side of Tim's cheek.

Tim jaw hurt from the way in which Jake Sciuto was gripping it, the very thought of what the man was trying to force on him made him want to throw up, the bile that kept creeping up, created by such knowledge, was making it very difficult to concentrate on keeping his mouth shut as he continually swallowed hard. The other battle was internal as the darkness that surrounded his vison kept threatening to pull him under.

So wrapped up in not giving in to the man, Tim didn't hear the shouting or see the fist that landed firmly on Jake Sciuto jaw, all he knew was he was suddenly be pulled forward by the hand that still had him by the hair, when that hand disappeared he fell face first into the floor, something in his nose cracked and the darkness won.

NCIS

"What the hell!" Jake Sciuto cursed seconds after Gibbs fist connected with his jaw, before he felt the hands of several men pulling him away from Tim.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vance demanded, at the same time as Jakes outburst, as Tony started to physically help Gibbs pull the man away from McGee.

"You don't own him Gibbs….." Jake growled as he held on to Tim's hair with one hand dragging him forward as he was pulled backwards out of the elevator "….teaching him a lesson!"

"Oow you bitch!" Jake spat as Ziva landed a karate chop on his forearm making him loose his grip on Tim, but Gibbs just shoved him sideways, towards Tony and the waiting arms of Agent Jackson who had come up to see what all the commotion was, as he saw Tim fall forward realising too late that Tim had no way of stopping his fall.

"Ouch that's gone have hurt" Tony winced in empathy as Tim face hit the metal edging between the elevator and the bullpens flooring.

"Timothy?" Ducky questioned both he and Gibbs knelt down beside him, exchanging worried glances as they received no response.

"Get those cuffs of him!" Gibbs growled at Kate who had managed to work her way inside the elevator during the commotion, but not in time to prevent Tim's fall, feeling guilty she rushed to comply.

"Jackson take Sciuto to a holding cell" Vance ordered

"Now wait a minute…" Jake Sciuto started but Vance cut him off

"You've assault another man's property Sciuto!"

"Gibbs should have had him collar if he owns him" Jake argue defiantly

"What do you think I was out getting?" Gibbs growled from where he was turning Tim over, with Tony and Kate helping.

"Oh Tim" Ducky exclaimed in sympathy upon seeing the blood coming from Tim's nose, as Gibbs grabbed the bag and pulled out the newly purchased collar as he looked silently at Vance who gave another subtle nod in understanding.

"Tony help me get my boy to my car, I taking home." Gibbs ordered "Ducky you coming?"

"Of course Jethro."

"Kate, Ziva I expect a report from you both in the next hour."

"Yes Gibbs" both females replied, in the full knowledge that what Gibbs had just said was an open invitation to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter 5**

Gibbs sat in the back seat of the sedan with Tim leaning up against him, whilst Tony drove them towards his house. Ducky, who was also with them, occasionally glanced back from his position in the front passenger seat, to see how Tim was fairing. However it wasn't until they were just turning on to the driveway that Gibbs felt Tim starting to regain consciousness, as he slightly shifted his position.

Whilst he hated what he was going to have to do over the next few days, Gibbs decided that it was best to establish his position as master quickly, giving Tim time to recover from the assault wasn't going to be an option.

"You awake boy?" Gibbs questioned, gaining Ducky's attention just as Tony switched off the engine.

"B'sss?" Tim slurred half opening his eyes, only for them to slide shut again. Tony glared at Gibbs via the rear view mirror and was about to say something to him when he saw Ducky shake his head silently telling him not to interfere, the look of sadness in the older man eyes instantly silencing the younger agent.

Gibbs returned the glare he had received from his senior agent, as he took hold of Tim's wrist holding it in a position where Tim would see his hand the next time he opened his eyes, then asked his question with a little more force than last time. "Are you awake boy?"

Having felt his wrist being held Tim opening his eyes, fractionally more than the moment before, to see the plastic red ring that his father had put in place had been changed to a red stoned ring edged in gold. Having read the book his father had forced on him the previous Friday, Tim knew the meaning of such a ring, but he hurt too much to immediately care, though he did manage to confirm Gibbs question with a garbled query of his own "Master?"

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged quick worried glances before Gibbs acknowledged Tim with the authority his position as a master gave him "That's right boy, you belong to me, from now on your only purpose is to please me, do you understand?"

Tim turned his head so he could see Gibbs from a sideways position and Gibbs noticed Tim's eyes widen as they search Gibbs questioningly. Having received no immediate answer Gibbs forcefully growled out in frustration, he needed Tim to acknowledge his position in life "I said do you understand?"

Swallowing hard for several times it took Tim a seconded before he nodded, as tears glistened in his eyes, before stuttering out "Y-y-es M-m-master."

"Good, now get out the car and wait for me by the front door." Gibbs instructed.

"Y-y-es M-m-master." Tim responded before he moved gingerly to sit up properly before moving to get out the car.

Seeing how carefully Tim moved, and guessing the reasons behind Gibbs instruction's to his new sub, had Ducky making an alternative suggestion. "Perhaps Jethro it would be best if you talked with Anthony later, that way we can all go inside now."

By now Tim had the door of the sedan open and was tempting to get out without help, Gibbs glanced at Tony and could see his eagerness to help and hating the fact that the laws forbade anyone from helping an injure sub, save that sub's own master. Tony nodded his own agreement to Ducky's recommendation as Tim nearly lost his balance when he stood up, the only saving grace being the car door.

"Fine." Gibbs grumbled as he caved before calling out. "Stay still boy."

NCIS

"Mr Secretary." Leon greeted as he stood up from his desk.

"Leon." Tom Morrow replied as the pair shock hands.

"What can I do for you sir?" Vance asked, both men sat down, keeping things formal as the look he received from the other man indicated he was definitely in the building on business.

"Got a problem with some encrypted data – pentagon guys have been working on it for a week, with no luck I might add, I was hoping Agent McGee may be able to help us." Tom replied.

Vance smiled sadly, even with the short length of time Tim had been at NCIS he had impressed a lot of high ranking people, "I'm sorry sir, but that's not going to be possible."

"Why not?" Morrow questioned clearly irritated by Vance's response.

"McGee's had a change of circumstances." Vance replied calmly before going into detail about what had transpired that morning.

"Damn that poor kid." Tom sympathised. "How's he handling it?"

"How do you think he's handling it?" Vance countered.

"Okay, stupid question, I deserved that." Tom acknowledged. "Is Gibbs sure he knows what he's doing and what are you going to do about Sciuto?"

"Sciuto's cooling his heels down in a holding cell, other than that there not much I can do with him besides a verbal reprimand, as for Gibbs the man's always had a soft spot for the kid, even if Tim has always seemed oblivious to it."

NCIS

Tony had been watching from the front seat of the car, hating every moment of the scene playing out before his eyes. Of course he understood how necessary it was for Gibbs to establish his dominance over Tim, but the kid had just regain consciousness from a serious beating.

When Gibbs ordered Tim to get out of the car and wait by the front door Tony knew it was because Gibbs wanted to talk to him about the situation, but he wanted nothing more than to get out and help Tim. Thankfully Ducky came up with a solution and Tony nodded agreement of the plan eagerly, sighing inwardly with relief as Gibbs caved and scramble to get out the car. After Gibbs took hold of Tim and shut the car door Tony gave Ducky an appreciative look.

"None of us are enjoying this Anthony." Ducky advised, now they had a moment alone in the car, as he watched Gibbs help Tim towards the house.

"I know Duck, I do really…but." Tony struggled in reply so Ducky continued.

"Gibbs has done this to protect Timothy." Ducky explained, holding up a hand to stop any counter argument from Tony before he could get going. "It would be far worst for Timothy if he was to become a slave to a total stranger, Jethro isn't enjoying it any more than you or I, but it is what has to be, just remember that."

"I'll try Ducky…it's just so hard, you know?"

"If you think it's hard for you, how do you think young Timothy's feeling, hmmm?" Ducky questioned his gaze watching the stiff movements of Tim as Gibbs helped him up the steps leading to the front door, before carrying on "As a team we are going to have to support both of them, but especially Tim as much we can."

"How Ducky? He can't even talk to us without Gibbs permission."

"There are other ways Anthony." Ducky replied just as Gibbs and Tim reach the front door.

"Hey you two coming?" Gibb shouted as he opened the door.

"Coming boss." Tony hollered back in reply as the pair hurriedly exited the car making their way to the porch, as Gibbs opened the door and encouraged Timothy forward.

As they neared the front door, Ducky placed a restraining hand on Tony's arm, watching for a moment as Gibbs stirred Timothy into the living area of his home, as he offered some advice. "If you feel you can't handle this, it may be wiser to leave."

"I can handle this Ducky, I have to for Tim." Tony stated with determination.

NCIS

Gibbs kept a careful eye on Tim as he helped his newly acquired sub into the living room, moving him towards one of the breakfast bar stools, before issuing an order "Sit."

Tim looked momentarily confused before he carefully sat down, just as Ducky entered the room whilst Tony lingered in the background, closer to the lounge area of the large open plan space.

"Ducky?" Gibbs question sound almost pleading, making the forbidden request without actually asking it.

"Yes of course Jethro. Alright Tim let's have a look at you shall we?" Ducky placed his medical bag on the counter, before pulling out his stethoscope.

"DiNozzo, make yourself useful and close the curtains." Gibbs instructed as he used his body to temporarily block any one passing by from seeing.

Realising that Ducky was going to give Tim a medical check-up, which was against the law, Tony moved quickly to the window as he replied. "Sure boss."

When the room darken considerably, Gibbs moved off to stand behind his new sub, whilst having finished closing the curtains Tony moved into the kitchen to start making tea and coffee, as Ducky placed his stethoscope against Tim's skin. "Deep breathes Timothy."

Gibbs watched as Ducky he carried out an assessment of Tim, the moment the older man moved from checking out Tim's abdomen and chest to his face the senior agent gently wrapped his arm around Tim's waist. "Duck?"

Tim felt the presence of an arm around his waist, not only did he hear Gibbs question but he felt the man's breath against his ear, the whole scenario left him feeling uncomfortable as Ducky lightly placed his fingers either side of his nose causing him to gasped in pain.

Having finished his examination Ducky straighten up and address Gibbs question directly knowing full well now was not the time for stories "Well Timothy's been extremely lucky Jethro, most of the bruising to his abdomen and chest is superficial, no broken ribs from what I can tell without x-rays. His nose is at the very least fractured but again without an x-ray I can't determine the extent of the damage." Ducky paused momentarily and looked sympathetically at Tim. "However, I see no reason for your boy not to be able to fulfil his duties"

Tim's head dropped in shame at the Medical Examiners words, Gibbs went to say something but Ducky cut him off before he had a chance "Now you listen to me Timothy – are you listening?" Ducky paused and waited until Tim nodded even though his head was still bowed. "Nothing and I mean nothing that has or is about to occur changes my opinion of you and we will as a team support you through this."

Tim looked up, awe and gratitude registering on his face at the older man's words but remained silent, Ducky just nodded he knew he had made his point as Tony silently handover Gibbs and Ducky's relevant drink, before setting a glass of water in front of Tim. "That goes for me too Tim and I just want you to know that I am sorry for the way I acted earlier, you know when I was being a jerk."

Tim looked like he was about to reply but stopped himself, as he remember he didn't have permission to speak from his master. Gibbs was happy to see Tim stopped himself from replying without his authorisation and decided to show it, ruffling Tim's hair with his free hand before picking up his coffee "Good boy, now come and sit with me on the sofa."

Whilst they had been talking Ducky had removed a box of sachets from his medical bag, depositing the box on the counter before emptying the contents of one of them into Tim's glass of water and giving it a quick stir.

NCIS

"Any luck?" Kate questioned as she peered over Ziva's shoulder, they had been working in companionable silence for the last thirty minutes and it would soon be time to give their report to Gibbs, which meant leaving headquarters within the next quarter of an hour to be able to do so.

"No, Tim make's this sort of thing look easy." Ziva replied with obvious frustration.

"Tim makes doing anything with technology look easy." Kate agreed. "That's the problem."

"Well we have nothing to take to Gibbs, I'm not seeing anything untoward in the Admiral accounts and I've gone back ten years."

"Okay so maybe there's another reason the man turned Tim into a sub." Kate reasoned.

"Not just any sub." Ziva pointed out continuing her explanation when Kate tilted her head questioningly. "He made him a red ring, man to man sub"

Kate questioning face intensified before she verbalised what she was thinking. "You're thinking that Tim is actually gay and that's why he's done this?"

"Isn't he?" Ziva challenged. "He's not had or mentioned one girl friend in the nine months he's been on the team and there was talk…."

"You believed the gossip that went around in the first few weeks he was here?" Kate cut Ziva off.

"He didn't deny it." Ziva pointed out.

"Tony announced that to the ladies in accounts, not liking the fact that Tim was single and it spread to the whole building" Kate informed "There was no truth in it what so ever, I was there when Tony did it, I knew Tony was messing around but the account ladies didn't and the only reason Tim didn't deny it was because he didn't get a chance, he was too busy re-wiring the computer system."

"Oh." Ziva replied. "So he's not gay?"

"If you hadn't noticed Tim's a very traditional kind of guy and a gentleman. He told me that his parents would arrange his marriage and he would honour their decision."

"Except that not what happened." Ziva pointed out.

"No it's not."

NCIS

Tim sat awkwardly on Gibbs lap whilst with one of older man's arms wrapped around his abdomen pulling him firmly but gently back against the older man's chest. The older men were discussing matters concerning their last case and what the team needed to do over the next few days whilst they were off rotation, but Tim wasn't paying particular attention as since he had finished drinking the glass of water he was beginning to feel rather sleepy.

Gibbs was ensuring Tony knew exactly what he wanted done during the unexpected down time he was going to be taking, thanks to the fact that Vance had always enforced the rule regarding the particular law it covered since he had become Director, which meant that Gibbs would only work a maximum of four hours each day whilst training his new sub to his liking for the next two weeks. Gibbs wasn't particularly happy about the enforced down time but had to acknowledge that it would be good for Tim to have time to adjust.

As they talked Gibbs could feel Tim leaning heavier against him and instinctively knew that the medication Ducky had given him in his drink was working, whilst indicating to Tony to help him with Tim, Gibbs quietly made a couple of request of Ducky one of which was to call the girls and tell them he'd receive their update in the morning, before the pair moved a semi-conscious Tim upstairs to the master bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter 6**

Tim woke warm and comfy, well as comfortable as a person could be with a badly bruised torso and fractured nose. His first thoughts help him recognise the bed he was in wasn't his, his had a hard thin mattress that was extremely uncomfortable this one was soft and he felt like he was melting into it, as he processed this information it occurred to Tim that he wasn't alone in the bed and this unsettled him, but his mind gave him the information as to who that person was without Tim even having to open his eyes.

Laying still he took a moment to assess not only how he felt about being in bed with Gibbs, but how he was physically, he took notice of how much his body throbbed in various places from the beating he had received, there was also a dull internal ache lower than his abdomen which Tim couldn't quite place, but what was hurting the most was his nose and head, it was at this point he accidently breathed in to deeply and groaned in pain.

Gibbs had been laying on his side watching Tim sleep and knew the moment the younger man woke, he let Tim have a few moments knowing that he would be groggy from the medication Ducky had put into his drink, but also stiff and sore from the assault the day before. Right now time wasn't the issue, under normal circumstances he would be arriving in the office about now, today they would be going in later and Tim would have to undergo the inspection, that Gibbs agreed to as part and parcel of sales contract, the doctor though wasn't due until midday. When Tim groaned it gave Gibbs the opening he'd been patiently waiting for.

"You're awake, time for us to have a chat." Gibbs acknowledge and Tim open his eyes to see the man that was now his master laying on his side next to him. "Everything already been taken care of."

Once Tim saw Gibbs, he shift slightly and it was then that the dull ache made itself known in more detail, with what Gibbs had just verbalised and what he just felt the connection as unmistakeable. Tim felt instantly ashamed, deeply embarrassed and was overwhelmed by the emotions that followed. Gibbs held Tim through the expected emotional storm, speaking words of reassurance that he knew probably didn't mean anything to the younger man at this point, as Tim crumbled under the knowledge of what had taken place during his drug induced sleep. Once it was over Tim started to move away from Gibbs only to find the man blocking his attempt as his arms where still wrapped around Tim's waist possessively.

"Where to you think you're going?" Gibbs questioned with a raised eye borrow that Tim couldn't see as he had yet to raise his head because of the shame he was feeling. Gibbs placed his free hand under Tim's chin lifting it so that he could look directly into the younger man's eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of you hear me?"

"But….." Tim start to object but Gibbs cut him off placing a finger on his lips

"No. No buts, the deed is done, which means we will get through the inspection and that will be the end of it as far as the legal side is concerned."

"Inspection?" Tim questioned horrified.

NCIS

Jake Sciuto arrived at head office holding his head up high, not caring that he had spent several hours in a holding cell the day before or that he had received the verbal dressing down from Leon Vance in front of SecNav of all people. Making his way to his desk he was well aware of the looks and whispered comments that were being made about him when others thought he wasn't looking, obviously the rumour mill was in full follow, well they could think what they liked, as far as he was concerned he had well and truly been in his rights to discipline the out of line sub.

Even his wife had questioned him about it when he had gotten, home rather later than planned, however Abby soon fell silent on the subject when she received a backhander to the face for her troubles. The surprise had been the call he had received from Admiral McGee earlier this morning, the conversation had been extremely interesting and Jake had informed the man that he would think about what he'd requested and get back to him.

Arriving in the bullpen the first thing he noticed was that Gibbs was missing, this was rare, but Vance standing on the balcony stopped Jake from making any snarky comment to the remainder of that particular team, instead he shuffled to his desk well aware he was being scrutinised from above.

Vance spotted the man arrive, late as usual, how his wife was always early yet this man didn't seem to know how to read a clock was remarkable, however that was not top of his priorities right now. After giving the man a verbal dressing down and seeing no remorse and receiving very little respect during that meeting, Leon Vance had decide he needed a reminder of exactly who was in charge of the agency, a team shuffle had already been in the works and now Jake Sciuto was about to buy the price for his actions.

"Agent Sciuto, my office if you please." Vance summoned loud enough to ensure the whole floor had heard him, before turning on his heels and heading towards his office, not even waiting to see if the man was following.

Staring daggers at the man's back, as he retreated to his office, Jake Sciuto dumped his bag on the floor behind his desk before taking his time to walk through the office and up the stairs.

NCIS

Tim was wondering exactly how much more humiliation he could take, before leaving the house a leash had been attached to the collar that had been round his neck when he had awoken in the car the day before and when they arrived at headquarters Gibbs made a show of leading him through the bullpen before they headed him downstairs.

Now he was half standing and half bending over one of the autopsy examination table with his trousers round his ankles whilst a medical camera lens was observing the damage done internally by Gibbs using his body for his personal pleasure. Currently he was just thankful the only people in the room were Gibbs, Ducky and some elderly Doctor his father had organised, Palmer having left the room in a fluster after being on the receiving end of one of Gibbs famous glares.

The doctors name had seem vaguely familiar to Tim somehow but he couldn't quite place why so to take his mind off of what was currently happening Tim cast his mind back to the events of the morning after he had recovered from his shock of Gibbs earlier announcement.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

After Gibbs explain the need of the inspection he went on to explain his expectations as master before he had ordered Tim into the shower only to join Tim seconds later much to the younger man's surprise. Having turned the hot water on, the warm liquid had had hardly any time to start flowing over his head, when Tim felt hands caressing his shoulders.

"What the….?"

"You're gonna have to get use to this." Gibbs informed as he cut off Tim question, as he moved his hands down Tim's back before snaking them round his waist "I know it's not what you wanted but trust me Tim, it's not all bad"

"For you." Tim snarled in retort, only to receive a sharp slap to his rear "Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Gibb growled before forcefully turning Tim round to face him, pinning him to the cold tiled wall. "Speak to me like that gain and I won't hesitate to punish you fully. Do you understand?!"

Tim lower his head as he fought back the tears that were threatening to return, he'd already cried once in front of the man that now officially owned him and he was determined not to do it again, realising his mistake of speaking out of turn "I sorry sir."

"Ah Tim" Gibbs conceded pulling Tim into a hug, one which Tim didn't go freely into. "You've got to think before speaking, you're not free anymore." Gibbs pulled back and looked the younger man directly in the eye "I will do everything in my power to protect you, but in return I will expect you to give me respect and allow me to touch, hold and cuddle you. What happened last night was necessary, I won't force myself on you again."

Tim had lowered his eyes to the floor feeling ashamed at Gibbs declaration of protecting him, but looked up startled as the last part of what the older man said just left him completely confused, no one had ever cuddled him, just because they could or wanted to, before "I don't understand."

"I know Tim, I know" Gibbs replied pulling him back into a firm hug, Tim needed time to get used to being held and cuddled which meant now wasn't the time to explain to the younger man how he really felt about him or what he hoped could this mess could evolve into.

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

"Well?" Gibbs questioned impatiently as he ruffled his hand through Tim's hair in an effort to reassure him, as Tim felt the medical camera lens being removed.

Doctor Grimshaw didn't answer the question straight away "I believe the boy has two tablets he takes on a daily basis?"

"Yes a fairly large yellow one and a small blue/grey coloured one." Ducky replied

"Yes that tallies with the records I have, there's no need for him to continue taking the small table anymore and to answer your question Master Gibbs I can see signs of usage, though not as much as I would have thought considering" The elderly man replied as he wipe to camera lens with cloth.

"Considering what?" Ducky questioned.

"Well I was informed the boy was a virgin, so I had expected to see more damage…"

Tim gingerly stood up as the older man spoke but made no attempt to retrieve his trousers as both Gibbs and Ducky had instructed him not to do so before the doctor had arrived

"….However it is enough to finalise the sale and I am sure I will see more upon my next inspection." The doctor quantified.

"Next inpection!?" the words were out before he could stop them and Tim's hand flew up and over his mouth as Gibbs glared at him.

"He speaks?" The doctor was clearly astonished, looking up from where he had been putting his equipment back into his bag.

"He is untrained" Ducky jumped in quickly to defuse the situation.

"He'll be punished later." Gibbs informed in a tone that left no room for questioning as he moved and attached the leash onto Tim's collar. "The agreement I signed was for one inspection only."

"Make sure he is and not according to the copy of the papers I received" the doctor replied curtly as he pulled out the documents, thrusting them into Gibbs out stretched had "Weekly test done at random for a minimum of eight weeks, good day."

With that announcement the elderly doctor turned and left the room, leaving the other three standing there in shock. Gibbs was the first recover and started rifling through the papers the doctor had given him.

"That bastard!" Gibbs swore.

"Jethro?" Ducky questioned, he knew there would have been no way the younger man would have agreed willingly to put Timothy through something like that.

"He's doctored the agreement." Gibbs growled in fury as he screwing the papers up in the middle as his hand curled into a fist.

NCIS

"Going somewhere Jake?" Ziva questioned as she pasted by his desk on the way to her own, noting how the man seemed to be clearing out his desk.

"Transferred" Jake grumbled.

"Oh, to where?" Ziva asked surprised, but secretly pleased.

"Agent afloat for a minimum of six months" Jake informed, just as Tony caught up to Ziva having not managed to get on the elevator before the doors closed

"Could have held the lift David" Tony grouched breathlessly before turning his attention to Jake, as Ziva smirked. "Which ship?"

"The Carl Vinson" Jake replied

"Huh, aircraft carrier" Tony stated knowingly as the elevator dinged behind them.

"Yeah" Jake sounded less than impressed, then he lost interested in the pair and glared at something making Tony turn around. "Oh hey, boss."

"No work to do, DiNozzo, David?" Gibbs questioned as he looked at Jake glaring towards Tim who was just a fraction behind him. "Problem Sciuto?"

"On it boss!" DiNozzo declared before both he and Ziva moved hastily back towards their bullpen.

"It's his fault" Jake accused indicating to Tim.

"Actually the transfers were already in place, you just helped Vance make the final decision of which team got disbanded and who went were." Gibbs replied knowingly, as he tugged on the leash and moved away. "Shut your mouth boy, that look doesn't suit you."

NCIS

Doctor Grimshaw pulled his car over to the side of the road, a couple of miles away from the main gate of NCIS headquarters, before pulling out his phone, he had two calls to make, but the admiral could wait at least a few more minutes unlike the man in charge of the unit. The call was expected and answered immediately.

"Well?"

"As expected, there's a small tear on the grafted, couple more usages should sort that out completely, then it just a matter of time, sir"

"Did the boy recognise you?"

"No but he hasn't seen me in just over fifteen years so that no real surprise."

"The medication?"

"Told them he no longer needed to take it, they didn't question, too shocked with the announcement of additional inspections."

"Admiral McGee did us an unexpected favour there."

"Yes sir, he did."

"When you planning on checking the boy again."

"Late next week, going to keep them random"

"Huh, very well. This had better work Grimshaw we put a lot of effort into this"

"It will work sir, if you'll excuse me I have another call to make."

"Yes the admiral will want to know after all he doesn't get the promised pay out unless this works"

The call ended and the elderly man wondered, not for the first time, how the Admiral didn't seem to have the slightest bit of curiosity towards the expected outcome of this long term experiment. Then again the doctor couldn't be certain as to whether or not the man actually knew what had been done to the boy, as all man seem interested in, all those years ago, was the money and promotions that came from following orders, he didn't care that he at all that his child was effectively turned into a walking guinea pig.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter Seven**

The start of the ride in the elevator was made in absolute silence, both occupants facing the doors – though Tim had his head lowered in an act of contrition, the atmosphere was so thick that could be cut with a knife. Gibbs could almost feel the humiliation, trepidation and fear rolling off of Tim and knew that the new sub was just waiting for the expected punishment for his behaviour to be metred out. However Gibbs found that he was more angry at himself than with his boy and knew the longer he waited the more fearful Tim would become, so just as they were about to reach their destination Gibbs reached out and flip the switch, killing both the movement and the lights of the elevator.

Tim held his head down in an act of shame, hoping it looked like he was concentrating avidly on the floor, he knew Gibbs had every right to be angry, the book of rules was very specific about when a sub was allowed to speak and he had openly flouted those rules with his outburst at the end of the inspection. Tim knew he was in trouble and his mind was working through the list of punishments that a master could openly use in front of others, for a subs disobedience, but his fear turned to panic as the elevator suddenly stilled and plunged into darkness.

Gibbs moved quickly once the elevator stopped moving, turning to face Tim only to realise the boy was going into panic mood over, not just Gibbs actions, but his own when they had been in autopsy, his breathing hitched and the older man automatically reached out and pull the younger man into what he hoped was a soft and comforting hug. "Easy Tim, easy" Gibbs murmur as he felt Tim's surprise to his actions "Breathe, that's it just breathe"

It took a few moments for Tim's breathing to come back under control, the whole time Gibbs just muttered reassurances whilst keeping his touch soft and gentle so as not to cause any further problems. Once Gibbs was sure that Tim was calm enough he pulled back slightly, still holding onto his boy with one arm around his waist, using his free hand to gently lift the down turned head so he could look him directly in the eye whilst he spoke to him, the look of anxiety on Tim's face spoke volumes to the Master.

"Easy Tim" Gibbs reassured once, as he realised he need to be firm and gentle with his terrified sub, before he took the bull by the horns "Yes you were wrong to speak that way, but I'm not going to punish you and I'm not mad at you, a little angry, but not mad"

The look on Tim's face turned slowly to disbelief "I….I don't understand…..master." Tim stammered out in surprise and uncertainty

Gibbs smiled at his boy softly, pulling him back into a comfortable embrace pushing Tim head so it was leaning into his shoulder "I know, Tim I know. Just listen to me for a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Tim mumble into Gibbs skin causing the older man to smile at the trust he was being shown.

"I understand you're going to make mistakes, we all do, you haven't been trained for this and no one should expect you to behave perfectly after such a short time plus you had some unexpected news" Gibbs started to explain, Tim looked up at him and Gibbs momentarily enjoyed the puzzled look on his boy's face before he continued with clarification "The additional inspections"

"Oh that" Tim replied

"Yes that" Gibbs chided lightly "But that's what I'm mad about Tim, I'm mad at myself for not realising that your old man would probably pull a stunt like this, but I'm not mad at you. Yes what you did was wrong and if you do it again I will have to consider punishing you, however I'm not going to beat you black and blue for a mistake do you understand?"

Tim nodded what Gibbs said made sense, however the rule book was very specific and now Gibbs had him questioning everything he had read over the weekend "The rule book?"

Gibbs realised where the question was coming from and answered with a question of his own "You read it until you knew it off by heart didn't you?"

"Had to" Tim replied in sincerity.

Gibbs shock his head at the honesty of his boy "I'm going to be the one that decides what is best for you Tim. Like I said you're not trained and I can't expect you to blindly follow a new set of rules only days after having your world turned upside down. We'll work this out, get to a level that we are both comfortable, but it will take time."

"Now we are going to have to table the rest of this conversation until we get home, okay?" Gibbs waited until he received a nod of acceptance from Tim. He quickly decided to show the younger man that he meant what he said and decide to give him the choice to how they would spend their time together whilst at work, considering his knowledge that his sub was rather shy when it came to his body. "Good, now when we get to the bullpen are you going to be comfortable kneeling at my side or would you rather sit under the desk?" Tim looked momentarily surprised at the question before his features turned thoughtful.

Tim realised what he was being offered, kneeling at his master's side would mean everyone would see him, just how exposed he would be was down to how much clothing his master allowed him to wear, he was currently only wearing his jeans and a small pair of briefs as it was, however if he was under the desk sitting against the draw unit, then only Gibbs would see him, as the desk supports went all the way to the floor.

"Under the desk" Tim requested hopefully, blushing

Gibbs smirked at the bashfulness of his sub, he knew what Tim had been thinking, however he had already decided not to expect Tim to want to be any more exposed than he already was, reaching out he flick the elevator back on as he informed his sub of his decision. "Good and you may keep your jeans on boy."

NCIS

Tony was worried, he knew Gibbs was with Tim but the inspection seemed to be taking a very long time, when the pair had arrived that morning Gibbs had made a bit of a show of the fact that he had a new sub, commenting on the lack of work his team was doing, whilst taking pleasure in informing Jake Sciuto he only had himself to blame for the transfer, before taking Tim the long way down to autopsy ordering him to close his mouth as he did so.

So when the elevator ding and the occupants where finally revealed Tony was glad to see the pair back, though Tim's head was down as he followed his new Master to his desk. What surprised Tony was the fact that Tim didn't kneel down next to Gibbs as most subs did, instead the young man scouted under the desk where he wasn't visible before Gibbs sat down and glared at the files on his desk

"Oh, yeah. They're from Vance, boss." DiNozzo informed having been caught off guard by what happened, the words drying up in his mouth as Gibbs turned his glare towards him, Tony just point to Tim's desk and mouthed. "Replacement candidates."

The reaction he got wasn't exactly unexpected, Gibbs ordering Tim to stay where he was as he unlatch the cuff around his wrist that was attached to his subs leash, and attached it to the long handle of his locked draw, before he got up and stormed out of their section of the bullpen and up the stairs.

NCIS

The banging of the door informed the Director to the other man's presence, as well as altering what he was about to do next, as Gibbs stormed into Vance's office, forgoing the need to knock "What the hell Leon? It's only been a day and you're expecting me to pick out a replacement just like that!"

"Good morning to you too, Gibbs" Leon dryly replied "The timing sucks, I know, and I feel for the kid, I do, but the fact remains your teams' down a member and I can't have my best team side lined"

"I'm on light duties for the next two week's Leon, your rules remember?"

Leon didn't need the reminder, he had put the rule in place upon starting at the agency, but back then the top team had been at full complement and he hadn't seen the need to not implement the rule that all other agency had as standard practise.

After-all had Gibbs decided to take a sub, under any other circumstance, it would have meant his team could have continued on working new cases, as the rule was four field agents was the minimum requirement for any team out in the field, whilst he was on light duties, but with the team down a member and the leader on light duties the team had had to be pulled from rotation and would be off rotation until a new member was found. Then again no one could have predicted what had happened.

"Whilst I appreciate the situation is less than ideal, think of it as perfect timing for you to review your teams structure Gibbs" Leon replied evenly as he gave the other man something to think about, guessing he hadn't had time to do so as yet "What I mean is, you can consider whether or not you really need all of your team in the field or if you want the new member to be here, so you can leave Tim here"

As he thought Gibbs stare at him blankly for a moment, before seemingly realising what Vance was offering as he sunk down into a chair, all traces of the anger and fight leaving his body language. "Having a non-field agent that stays in the building, means that Tim can be left here in safety"

"Exactly" Vance replied, before reminding Gibbs of the only other option available to him if he want Tim out of harm's way "It's either that or if you don't take him with you, you put him in a holding room each time you leave the building"

"Fine, I'll look over the files and review my team's structure, anything else?" Gibbs growled unhappily

"How's McGee?" Vance asked genuinely concerned for the young man.

"How'd do you think he is" Gibbs retorted the anger back in his voice. "He's just had to endure the inspection, thinking it was a one-time only thing, only to find out that they're going to happen randomly for the next eight weeks."

"What you told him he only had to go through it once?" Vance couldn't believe that Gibbs would do that to the kid

"No" Gibbs retorted angrily "I didn't count on the old man doctoring the sales agreement." Gibbs stood and made to leave the room

"Can you prove it?" Vance questioned.

"Next on my to-do-list, after I review the files, I guess" Gibbs replied as he walked out the door.

NCIS

"Well that went well" Kate appraised from where she had been keeping quiet and looking busy.

"At least he hasn't asked for an update yet" Ziva stated with relief

"Won't be long until he does, something got him wound up, that's for sure" Kate surmised.

"Really hadn't noticed" Tony replied sarcastically, before he got up and made his way over to Gibbs desk, he had an apology to make and now was the best time to do it. Carefully he manoeuvred Gibbs chair out of the way, waving off Ziva's question without answering her, before squatting down to look at Tim who was sitting with his knees pulled up, arms firmly wrapped round them holding them in place, resting his chin on top as he starred at the desk support in front of him.

"Tony what are you doing?" Ziva hissed as Tony moved Gibbs chair and descended in height until he was level with the desk. The girls exchanged concerned looks before glancing to see if anyone else had noticed, seeing no one taking any notice, they both watch ready to step in if necessary.

"Hey" Tony greeted as lightly as he could, he already regretted his actions from the day before but seeing his former team mate like this was gut wrenching.

Tim turn his head to face Tony but said nothing, not that there was anything he want to say to him but because he had already broken that rule once, he wasn't about to do it again, even if Gibbs wasn't around others were and they'd have no problems in letting his master know, but he also remember Tony laughingly announcing his new status to the entire bullpen the day before and the hurt and humiliation from that re-kindled back to life.

The look on Tim's face told Tony everything he need, the kid was frighten about the situation he was in and still felt betrayed by his actions. Biting the bullet Tony acknowledge his mistake "Look Tim, I sorry, really didn't mean that to happen, I guess I've gotten use to teasing you and I just reacted without thinking and I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Tim starred at Tony everything the older man made perfect sense, Tony often acted before thinking and Tim had witness it first had several times since arriving in DC nine months ago. He nodded his acceptance of the apology then he blinked at the small packet of Nutter-butters that seemed to suddenly appeared in Tony's hand and wasn't exactly sure whether he was allowed to except them.

Tony realised why Tim seem reluctant to accept the offered treat as he pulled it back and went to place it on Gibbs desk "That's okay, why don't I just leave them here and I'll speak to Gibbs about it when he gets back."

"Speak to me about what DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned schooling his anger, as he came back down the stairs, he had seen his senior agent crouching next to his desk and hoped that he wasn't upsetting Tim any more than he was already.

"Oh hey boss" Tony looked up with a grin "I was just apologising to Tim about yesterday"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he rounded the corner bring himself back into the bull pen "Yeah how's that working out?"

"Well, I think he's accepted the apology but, he's not sure about accepting the treat" Tony said sheepishly, as Gibbs arrive back at his desk, holding up the peace offering he had tried to give Tim.

"Did he say anything?" Gibbs questioned

"No, just looked at me, a gave a small nod" Tony informed

"Uh huh" Gibbs stated, whilst secretly pleased, before ordering "Move."

The senior field agent scrambled to comply with the given order, getting out of Gibbs way, as the older man took the packet of biscuits out of his hand, then watched as the older man sat down in his chair before carding his hand through Tim's hair and giving him the Nutter-butters "Good-boy"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N 1 – I apologise for the delay in updating as mentioned previously I am not getting much time to write as I would like (thank the 60-80 hours a week that I am currently working) and I want to give this story the attention it needs to get it right.

A/N 2 – Before you read this chapter you will need to re-read Chapter 7 as I didn't like what I previously wrote so I have amended it, though bits of the previous chapter 7 will appear in this and later chapters It does slow the story down but I felt it necessary and the story was originally always going to be slow moving to start with anyways

Thought I posted this last week, but there must have been some sort of glitch, because it never went up and when I tried to re-post it I couldn't find it so I had to re-write from scratch.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter Eight**

Gibbs had been engrossed in the replacement candidate's files for a couple of hours when he realised he hadn't had a report from Kate and Ziva on what he had asked them to look into the day before. Noting that the pair had been working closely together Gibbs decided to test how well Ziva was getting on with what she had managed to learn from Tim before this whole fiasco had started. Then it occurred to the Special Agent in Charge that he had no idea what his senior agent was currently working on and it was unusual for the man in question to be so quiet.

"DiNozzo"

"Yes boss?" Tony DiNozzo looked up from the file he was studying

"What are you working on?" Gibbs questioned

"Me? I was just going back over the Welling's case notes boss" Tony replied surprised, he had purposely been staying quiet in an effort to stay off of the older man's radar after what had transpired the day before.

"Why?" Gibbs queried, the Welling's case had been passed over to the FBI due to the fact that tied in to a much larger multiple case investigation involving kidnappings and murders. Carl Welling's had been the only victim, so far, that was from the Navy, so SecNav ordered that the case be handover, the only problem Gibbs had in that was the fact Fornell wasn't running that particular investigation, so he wouldn't get any updates.

"Well I just didn't want us to have accidently over looked anything" Tony reasoned, he hated that the case had effectively been taken from them by the FBI after the link had been made to a gang that was already being investigated for a large number of young men's kidnappings and murders, in Tony's mind the FBI weren't working quick enough to put a stop to what was happening.

From what they had learnt during their short investigation the gang would go after reasonably young adult males, trying to force them into acts of submission so that they could be sold on the black market as subs. The only reason this was known was because some of those that had refused to submit had managed to survive long enough to be found alive, though they had been badly tortured and a few had since succumbed to their injuries shortly after being rescued.

"That's all very well and good DiNozzo but the case is in the FBI's hands now" Gibbs reminded his agent, even though he himself didn't like that fact but the FBI had refused a joint operation and Vance had received orders to hand over the case, which was in turned passed down the chain of command.

"I know I just wanted to check it over once more and I was just finishing with it" DiNozzo informed.

"Then you can take a break and go get us lunch."

"That's a good idea, I'm sure we could all do with stretching our legs, I know I could" Kate said as she moved away from Ziva's desk, Ziva also made to get up. Gibbs easily guess at who Kate was really hinting at and he subtly ran his hand through his Sub's hair, ruffling it as he did so, deciding he didn't need both female agents to give him the information he wanted and knowing his food order would confuse his senior agent Gibbs set out his requirements before issuing his next instruction.

"I'll have my usual, plus a kid's portion and bring back an apple and pear smoothie. Ziva I need you to stay here, Kate you go with DiNozzo"

It didn't go unnoticed that Ziva scowled at her partners, as they made to leave, Kate offered her an apologetic look whilst Tony just shrugged.

NCIS

Admiral Clyde McGee put the phone down with more force than strictly necessary at the end of the call with Jake Sciuto. The man had called to inform him of the change in his circumstances, due to him being reassigned as agent a float. The news hadn't impressed the Admiral as it meant that his only source of information regarding the boy was Doctor Grimshaw, which would be limited at best.

However Jake Sciuto had been insistent that his new position was only a temporary one, as his wife was expecting their third child within the next few months, so he would be returning to the yard for at least a month when that time came and he had hinted at working on making sure that he was transferred back sooner. The Admiral knew what that meant but there was no guarantees Jake Sciuto would be able to annoy the Commanding Officer of the ship enough for a replacement to be requested.

There had been a small upside to the call, however as Jake had provided the Admiral with a handful of names of field and non-field agents that might be able to be persuaded to help, it would take some effort by the Admiral but the agent was confident at least one person could be influenced enough to help out and he had been at the top of the list he'd read out to the Admiral.

Clyde McGee looked at that name with renewed interest and started making plans to find out more about one Dean Miller.

NCIS

"A kid's portion, what does Gibbs want with a kid's portion and a smoothie on top of his normal order?" Tony questioned confused as he walked out of headquarters on orders from Gibbs to get lunch.

"You've never actually owned a sub, have you Tony?" Kate replied amused

"So what? I get all the fun with none of the….."

"Subs only get to eat what their masters feed them, Tony" Kate cut Tony off before he could build up a head of steam and start discussing his latest one night of fun.

"And?"

"You really don't you get it do you?" Kate exasperated only to see a completely blank face on her partner "Gibbs additional order is for Tim"

"But a kid's portion?" disbelief evident in Tony's query

"I thought you and Tim where friends?"

"We are, were" Tony corrected himself before doing it again in confusion "Are friends, what are you implying Kate?"

"Well you obviously never notice how little he eats"

"I know he's always brown bagged it, I didn't take much notice of how much was actually in the bag, Kate."

"Wow that's not like you" Kate sarcastically replied.

"Look I noticed how much of a private person Tim was, I tried to respect that – well most of the time any ways. Still doesn't explain the smoothie" Tony stated as he walked through the door of their destination.

"Tim's favourite, I believe" Kate replied with a knowing smile and watched as the look of understanding came across Tony's face.

"Okay one large smoothie, coming up"

NCIS

Once the others had left Gibbs moved from his desk, as he refocus Ziva on the matter in hand "Tell me what you've got"

"Not much" Ziva informed honestly as she got up and made her way to stand in front of the joint information screen the Team shared, joining Gibbs in the process. "Admiral Clyde Sheridan McGee born 1951, followed in his father and grand-father footstep by joining the Navy the day he turned seventeen in 1968. His file is completely standard only two things stick out there in and two interesting additions in an otherwise standard bank record, to me it looks like they could be linked but it could just as soon as be a coincidence."

Ziva paused, glancing to where she knew Tim was sitting, before looking back at Gibbs

"You should know by now I don't believe in such things, what they are?" the impatience in Gibbs tone was unmistakeable.

"The Admiral received a promotion in 1977, shortly after his wife gave birth to their fifth child, Timothy." Ziva replied.

"So, lots of good sailors get promoted, Ziva" Gibbs remarked.

"Yes, but not many, if any have ever made the jump from Lieutenant to Commander when they've only just reached the minimum requirement for being considered for Lieutenant Commander's position, I will point out that at the same time records show Timothy McGee being admitted into hospital under the care of a Doctor Barnett – I have a search running to see if I can find any information regarding him."

"Really?" Gibbs questioned with interest noting how Tim's father had obviously put his career ahead of his family.

"Yes, plus else than a month after receiving the promotion a $100,000 appeared in the then Commanders account." Ziva informed as she brought up the details on screen.

"Huh" Gibbs remarked thoughtfully

"The same thing appear to happen again six and a half years later, the Commander was promoted to the position of Captain with sixteen years of service when the standard minimum requirement is between twenty-one and twenty-three years of service. This is around the same time as another sum of $50,000 was deposited and when Tim suddenly became enrolled in school."

"Good work, keep looking see if there's anything else you can find, especially where the money came from – look into Grimshaw at the same time, see if there's any link between him and Barnett." Gibbs ordered as he went back to his desk, just as the elevator opened to reveal the return of DiNozzo and Todd.

NCIS

With Tony and Kate, both now working cold cases, as Ziva continued to dig for information, Gibbs slipped away to talk to Ducky, who had been doing some digging of his own on the younger man's behalf.

"Ah Jethro, I was just about to call you" The English man informed as Gibbs swept into autopsy.

"Yeah, what you got for me?" Gibbs questioned

"Not as much as you would probably like I'm afraid." Ducky informed noting were his assistant was in the room and making a quick request "Mr Palmer, I apologise I seemed to have lost track of time this morning, be a good lad and go fetch us some lunch would you?"

If Palmer was aware of anything, he made no indication of it in his reply "Certainly Doctor"

Once the younger man left Ducky continued, for once needing no prompting from the younger man in the room. "Timothy's medical files up to the age of seven are sealed, Jethro, the only note in his unsealed file, made by his new doctor when the family transferred to Connecticut, was that he was treated for an abdominal problem by a Doctor Barnett, from the age of a month until he was nearly seven years old."

The disbelief in Ducky's voice told Gibbs that there was more to it but what no one seem to know what "You'll keep digging?

"Of course Jethro, but it would help to know what I'm looking for" Ducky replied

"Guess we'll know when we find it, got Ziva looking into both Barnett's and Grimshaw's history, maybe the two of you should pair up"

"Certainly if you think it will help" Ducky agreed and with that Gibbs left to spend one last hour looking at the files from Vance.

NCIS

Arriving home early after spending the most of the restricted four hour shift looking through the replacement candidates files, Gibbs herded Tim into the lounge and settling him down on the couch, even as he protested.

"Master!" Tim exclaimed knowing the rule book stated he should only sit on the floor unless he was pleasuring his master.

"My house, my rules, which means if I want you to sit on the sofa, then you the sofa and if I call you Tim when we're alone then I call you Tim, got it." Gibbs replied with force

"Yes sir" Tim replied in genuine surprise.

"Good, now I need you to look at these for me and tell me what you think" Gibbs informed before handing over three of the candidates files, before moving away to make coffee. Gibbs knew there was a possibility that looking at the files would upset Tim, but he needed and trusted the younger man's opinion when it came to the technical wizardry he managed to perform.

Tim looked at the files, seeing the names on the side and realising they were the candidates that had made his masters short list to replace him and felt the tears sting at his eyes at the realisation. Blinking hard he then noticed Gibbs was in the kitchen, making the coffee, without him having notice the older man had even moved away. Such a task, along with cooking his masters meals, was by law, his duty to execute "Err, master shouldn't I be doing that?"

"I think I know how to make coffee" Gibbs replied dryly "Read the files and keep in mind it's going to be a non-field agent position."

Several minutes later Gibbs was back with two coffees "Well?"

"These two are good choices" Tim indicated to the files in front of him with some hesitation, but Gibbs was more interested as to why Ned Dornegot's file was place off to the left

"What wrong with Dornegot?"

"Nothing, boss…sorry master" Tim shook his head "It's just he wants to be a field agent, not a case agent"

"Okay and the others" Gibbs accepted Tim's reasoning, as he sat down next to his sub

"Jeff Park's is good, but lacks experience and I can see you getting frustrated whilst he tries to get up to the speed you like to work at." Tim explained "Dean Miller, has the experience and would make the best fit, but it's not really up to me."

Gibbs had to agree with Tim's assessment in his mind it had been between Miller and Dornegot anyway, but Parks had the same qualifications as Tim, even if he didn't grade out top of the class.

"Good, now put the files down and forget about them." Gibbs instructed before informing Tim how they were going to spend the rest of the day "This afternoon we're going to sit here and get you comfortable with being touched by a man." Gibbs saw the panic in Tim's eyes before it spread to his face and rushed to reassure him "No Tim, not like that, though that will happen eventually when you're more comfortable with everything."

"But doesn't it have to happen if we are going to pass the rest of the inspections" Tim questioned the fear in his voice obvious

"Yes, if we don't pass the inspections, your father can have the sale voided and you could land up with a master who doesn't care about the fact you weren't raised as a sub."

"You need to pleasure yourself using my body" Tim answered, though his reluctance and revolution of the idea was clear.

"Only until the inspections are over" Gibbs reasoned "We can continue using the sedatives….."

"No" Tim interrupted abruptly as he shook his head and gulped "No I'd rather not."

"Are you sure Tim?"

"No, but I trust you and I'd rather know what happens than not, sometimes the imagination can be worse than the reality."

"My brave boy" Gibbs smiled sadly as he ruffled Tim's hair "Okay no sedative, but I want you to promise me something though"

"What?"

"I will be as gentle as I can, but if it gets too much or I forget myself, I want you to tell me to stop."

Tim looked nervous and uncertain, at Gibbs words, the rule book stated quite plainly that asking a master such a thing wasn't allowed, in fact a sub was supposed to beg for more, however Gibbs seemed to know what he was thinking "I mean it Tim, I want you to tell me to stop."

"Okay I promise" Tim responded meekly.

"Good boy, now as for this afternoon we're going to spend time relaxing and watching a film" Gibbs stated as he manoeuvred himself and Tim into, what he considered a more comfortable position, one where he could easily touch Tim's body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter Nine**

Tim laid rigidly on his side, he'd been awake all night, it wasn't that he didn't trust Gibbs, in fact Gibbs was the only person Tim felt he could trust, but the events of the previous afternoon had surprised and confused the young sub. At first they just watched the film, Gibbs had his arms wrapped gently round his waist as Tim sat in-between his legs, then just as Tim felt he could relax Gibbs started touching him whilst at the same time continue to reassure him.

It was what happened near the end of the film that had Tim confused, he certainly hadn't expected his body to react the way it had, his shaft had thickened and lengthened, as Gibbs hand gently massaged it after first having undone Tim's trousers

 _ *****Flashback*****_

Tim gasped and squirmed as one of Gibbs hands slid in side his trousers whilst his other arm tightened his hold around the young subs waist "Easy Tim, easy just relax. Breath"

"Relax?" Tim squeaked in disbelief as his breathing hitched, the film which he'd been having difficulty concentrating on before was now completely gone from his mind

Gibbs smirked, even though Tim couldn't see him doing so, as he kept going slowly massaging his boys shaft, pleased when he felt the shaft naturally begin to thicken and lengthen from his touch

"Oh God" Tim moaned breathlessly as he to felt what was happening, his mind going completely blank as his body reacted

"Nope, Master" Gibbs corrected with a chuckled as he moved his free hand to unbutton Tim's trousers, once the trousers were loosen Gibbs pulled Tim's shaft free of it confinement before bring his boy to the edge and letting go.

Tim sat there gasping and fighting to get his breathing back under control, completely surprised at how his body reacted to another man's touch, as he regained controlled shame and embarrassment took over.

Gibbs sat waiting patiently allowing Tim the time to regain control, as soon as he saw the first hints of shame edging onto Tim's features he spoke "No Tim, you have nothing to feel ashamed of, what just happened was a natural reaction"

"But…" Tim started to argue, only to receive the gentlest of head-slaps.

"Nothing" Gibbs asserted cutting the younger man off "You're reaction was perfectly normal, just because it's a man's touch making you feel that way is nothing to be ashamed of, it's also something you're going to have to get used to." Gibbs then shifted forcing Tim to sit up "Now get your things from the hallway and take them upstairs, I'm going to cook dinner, I want you back down here in five minutes."

"Yes master" Tim responded as he scurried to obey the older man, Gibbs smirked as he headed for the Kitchen, whilst sending a message to Vance on the choice for the case agent to be attached to his team.

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

Gibbs woke and stretched, he had awoken earlier than usual, though he had managed a lot of catnaps whilst keeping an eye on his sub and was well aware that the young man had not only had a sleepless night but also that the younger man hadn't moved the entire night.

Rolling on to his side, spooning himself up to Tim from behind, he gently slipped his arm around the younger man's waist "Tim did you sleep last night?"

"Tim?" Gibbs lifted his head, when the younger man still didn't answer him, Gibbs responded as a master "Answer me boy."

Tim turned his head silently to look at Gibbs and the older man's breath caught in his throat at the sadness he saw in the younger man "Oh Tim."

Using his both his arms Gibbs manipulated their position turning Tim over and pulling him close, he knew Tim was having a hard time with all of this, he wasn't surprised, it had only been a couple of days since his world had been turned upside down, pushing his boy's head down into his shoulder.

"You didn't sleep a wink did you?"

"No master." Came the muffled reply as Gibbs felt a wetness on his shoulder and responded by kissing Tim's forehead and muttering reassures until he felt Tim's body slow slacking

"That's it sleep Tim, we still got a couple of hours." Gibbs murmured softly as he planned in his mind how to make Tim more comfortable with what had happened and what was to take place to keep the younger man out of the hands of

NCIS

Tony arrived in the squad room to see Dean Miller hanging around with a box parked on Tim's desk. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Orders have me reassigned here, as the teams case agent" Dean replied nervously, he'd been shocked and terrified when he had seen the orders come through on the email and that hadn't been the only surprise email he had received the day before.

So terrified by the stories he'd heard about Gibbs, Dean had in fact turned up a whole thirty minutes early only to find no one in the bullpen and to be reminded be Ned Dornegot of all people that the top team in the agency was currently off rotation.

"Yeah orders from who?" Tony challenged

"That would be me agent DiNozzo" Vance's voice drift down from the stairs where he had been quietly watching the exchanging, unnoticed by either man.

Tony turned to the Director knowing full well the orders could have only from the man himself "Of course sir, is Gibbs aware?"

"What do you think?" Came Gibbs voice from behind

Tony turned round so fast it was almost dizzying as he greeted the man "Oh hey boss."

Gibbs had moved past him already and now stood in front of Miller who swallow harded "Six month trial run and know the only reason you've got the position is because you were the one my boy said could handle it, however one slip up and your back to the pool, understood."

Again Miller swallow harded before answering, the selection pool was somewhere he didn't want to go back to, "Understood Sir"

"Don't call me sir" Gibbs growled as he raised his eyebrow noticing the young man hadn't even unpacked "I work for a living, talking of which isn't there something you should be doing?"

"Oh yes Si – boss." Miller responded as he moved to sit at the desk a start the computer. He had of course notice the young man behind Gibbs but wisely didn't comment, noting to himself that the stories about what had happened in the bullpen that had made their way to the basement, where the pool agents spent their time inputting old case files into the system whilst waiting to be assigned to a team – temporarily or otherwise, where obviously true.

It was at this moment Miller made up his mind on how he was going to answer the seconded email, the one that had contained the Admirals request. Even before this week's event Tim had been a friend of sorts and helped him out a couple of times when he had been stuck on something technical, so he already wanted to tell the man were to go but the money offered had been tempting, now knowing Tim had recommended him it was the time to return the favour. Whilst he would miss the money he wouldn't have to face Gibbs if the man had ever found out about it, in actual fact Miller was seriously thinking of informing the man, but knew he needed to wait for the right moment and now wasn't the time.

Gibbs nodded in satisfaction that he had the younger man jumping through hoops already, as he moved to his desk. He looked at Kate and cocked his eyebrow again upon see a large soft pillow under his desk, noting to how shocked his boy looked, smiling he indicated for Tim to sit before nodding his approval at the older female member of his team.

NCIS

The next couple of hours passed slowly for the whole team, they were still officially of rotation; it wasn't that Gibbs didn't trust his team, he just didn't want them out in the field without him. Gibbs was also well aware that Dean Miller needed time to get fully up to speed with the teams work load and on-going cold case reviews, so he'd made the decision that the new case agent could get this done whilst he was still on short hours for the rest of the this and the whole of next week.

Having worked his way through his emails Gibbs checked on Tim, noticing his boy was tracing his long index finger along the lines of the wood grain obviously completely bored, realising the younger man wasn't used to doing nothing Gibbs decided now was a good time, he sent a quick message from his phone before getting up for a break and that way he could take Tim to the nearby park where they could talk privately, he tugged lightly on the leash as he stood "Come boy."

"Boss?" DiNozzo question wondering what was happening and why Gibbs was taking his friend.

"Going for a break, back in an hour." Gibbs responded curtly without detail.

Walking through the park Gibbs made for the most isolated spot he could find, then he sat down the bench whilst pointing to the ground for Tim, without question the younger man followed the silent command and knelt on the soft grass and leaned his head against his master thigh, Gibbs smirked and ruffled his boy's hair as he waited.

It wasn't long before the man he was expecting came into view, this time the pace was more hurried until the man in question notice who was with Gibbs and then his footsteps faltered, as a moan slipped from his lips "Oh Tim."

Tim who had been facing the opposite direction looked up at the sound of the familiar voice before turning to look at Gibbs in shock.

"Michael" Gibbs greeted, standing up as Michael himself made his final approach.

"Oh god, Tim." Michael's eyes were fixated on his younger brother

"Michael?" Tim questioned nervously looking from his brother to Gibbs and back again repeatedly

Gibbs sat back down and ruffled Tim hair to gain his attention so he could explain the meeting that the pair had had the Monday whilst Tim was sleeping in Ducky office, once he finished he told the older McGee brother of the developments since their initial meeting, specifically about the changes made to the sales contract, asking if the younger man had any contact with his father since.

"He changed the agreement" Michael stated shocked "No, none, nor have I spoken my other siblings I didn't want to cause a problem with the sale. I always knew my father was a hard man Gibbs, more so after I officially joined the Navy, but I can't see him doing something like that…."

Michael's words trailed off as Gibbs hand over both copies of the sales contract and he read the highlighted passages before he looked up "…eight weeks?"

"Yeah any guesses as to why he'd pick such a time frame?" Gibbs asked for a moment Tim's older brother looked blankly back at him before he seemed to have a light bulb moment.

"He sails nine week's today, his last as Admiral at sea before he takes up a permanent office position"

Gibbs nodded, now it made some sort of sick sense, after another couple of questions Gibbs allowed the two brothers to share a couple of minutes together in relative privacy taking himself away but keeping them in sight. With this new information Gibbs had come to realise what the Admiral game plan regarding Tim actually was and was sicken by the very thought of it.

NCIS

Back home, after having spent another couple of hours at the yard, Gibbs knew what he needed to do and he could sense that Tim had picked up on his mood as the younger man visibly became edgy and nervous. It was time to beat the Admiral at his own game, as soon as they were in the house Gibbs ordered his boy into the shower before joining him there a couple of moment later.

Starting things off slowly Gibbs taking his time washing the younger man, as he stood behind him, with shower gel he'd found in Tim's wash bag. He worked the gel over his subs upper body starting at the shoulders before working lower and lower until his left hand took hold of his shaft whilst his right took hold of the other item, from the soap tray that he had brought in with him.

Tim gasped and looked down as the device was slid into place "Master?"

"I was going to take my time with this" Gibbs answer quietly as he kissed Tim's neck and kept kissing him, his cheek followed by the tip of his nose, as he turned Tim round to face him "Show you what you mean to me, have meant to me since the first day I saw you, but your father doesn't appear to be a man that follows the rules and we need to stay ahead of his game."

"I don't…." Tim's voice trailed off as Gibbs kissed his on the mouth dominating the kiss until Tim yielded with a groan and opened his mouth slightly, Gibbs smirked as he felt Tim cave but he didn't want to overpower his boy so he pulled back

"Your fathers sailing for the last time; that usually means some grand sending off party, I have a feeling he wants this sale to fail so that he can have you as one of the amusements at that party" Gibbs explained.

Tim looked rightly horrified at what Gibbs was telling him, he knew of these parties, they were held abroad ship for anything up to forty eight hours before departure and subs were often made to entertain those in attendance through provocative dance and sex, occasionally a sub would be kept on broad for the duration of time at sea, the horrific stories of the abuse that sub endured at the hands of those on board, where also well known, but unfortunately no laws prevent such happenings.

Gibbs saw the recognition in Tim's features and decide now was the time to be honest with the younger man about the feelings he had kept hidden and whilst Tim was obviously shocked he didn't recoil as Gibbs repeatedly reassured him, slowly making his sub understand he would never have acted upon those feelings if this situation hadn't arisen.

Finally Gibbs explained the need for the cock ring he had put in place "I had wanted to take my time with you, gain your confidence and make love to you properly, but if your father gets his way" Gibbs couldn't finish that sentence "I need to protect you from that Tim and I need you to let me, but to do that I need to be that that second 'b' bastard you've heard so much about to do it"

Tim was understandably nervous about what was happening and to happen, he understood the reasoning and saw that Gibbs meant everything he said when he older man told of his love and care for him. The need to be loved was something that Tim had craved but never received from anyone before. Tim slowly nodded his understanding of what Gibbs was telling him and utter the three words the older man needed to hear "I trust you."

"Good Tim, that's good, know that I do this with love and once the eight weeks are over I will make sure you know only my love for you, not the bastard master I need to be right now." Gibbs reassured, he knew over the next eight weeks he would have to spend a lot of time reassuring his boy but he would worry about that later, before he continued on "Yesterday I brought you to the edge, from now on when we're alone you're going to spend all of your time there, your need for release will drive your need for sex, which will help you give into the master I need to be."


End file.
